DADDY
by Claire O'Mack
Summary: Mickie has a story to tell, but she has not been able to speak about him for sixteeen years, how can she tell the one person she really needs to about her Daddy. Winner of Best Romance story in the FFAW
1. Chapter 1

New story I seem to have got my mojo back.

This one is not like the others I have published, but the idea came and as always I had to write it down.

I own nothing never did I am just borrowing them without permission to do some very questionable things with them.

DADDY

The sun was high in the sky and Mickie had to squint against it's brightness as she placed her hand in front of her face to shield herself from its glare.

She looked over the post and railing fence at the rolling countryside that was Bloomington Indiana and allowed a small smile to grace her lips. A faint breeze blew her now greying hair away from her face and kicked up some of the dust from the drying ground. It had been a dry summer the heat unrelenting and her horses had been out all summer enjoying the weather.

Signing Mickie placed one foot up on the lowest rail and lent over to check the water trough was full for the day. Snapping her head up quickly as she heard the thunder of hooves she watched as a dark brown horse soared over the fenced and pulled up to a trot around where Mickie was now standing hands on hips and a frown on her face.

"Katie James what have I told you about jumping that horse over the fences." Mickie said a hint of a smile touching her face as she berated the young girl.

"Oh mum come on you do it all the time." Katie replied as she kicked the horse away from Mickie and road towards the barn.

Mickie could only shake her head and follow the wilful teenager. Coming upon the barn Mickie watched as her daughter washed her horse down and placed him in his stable. Unable to believe so much time had past and how big her daughter had grown, it seemed like only yesterday she was running about in her diaper getting in every ones way, now she was only a week off turning sixteen and was nearly 4 inches taller than her mother. Her long dark hair hung down her back in loose curls and her blue eyes made her a very attractive girl, Mickie could see why her daughter was so popular with the boys, that was a dangerous thing and Mickie was very glad when Katie had taken such an interest in the horses it had kept her somewhat away from the trappings of teenage hormones.

"Katie come inside grams is about to dish up dinner." Mickie called to her daughter as she walked up on to the veranda and kicked of her dirty work boots.

"Hey mom thanks for cooking today." Mickie said going to the fridge and pulling out a bottle of water.

"No problem honey, any way I am seventy three years old there is not much else I can do around here anymore." Her mom said and Mickie had to grin at her.

"Your not passed it yet, but believe me I know how you feel, I think I am going to have to get some extra help in over the winter, my old bones can't take another one like last year." Mickie said pulling her mass of hair away from her neck and pulling it up into and untidy bun.

"And I need a hair cut, a woman of almost fifty should not have such masses of hair." Mickie said berating herself as Katie walked in and copied her mother by going to the fridge and getting a bottle of water.

"I don't know mom I think it suits you." Katie said sitting at the large oak table and looking expectantly at her grams. "Ok ok it's coming." The oldest of the three James women said as she pulled herself up from the chair and pulled the plates out of the cupboard and dished up the strew she had made.

Katie watched as her mother and grandmother tucked into their dinner, she couldn't help but notice how even though now advanced in years both women were still very beautiful and thanked whoever was listening for the good genes. Katie had never know her father though and this left her with a large hole in her life, one she had tried to avoid and close the door on until now. She was going to be turning sixteen in a week and the longing to know about her dad was finally keeping her awake at night. She knew that her mom was not one to talk about it openly, and whenever his name is mentioned a strange look comes across her face almost a whist full memory or a dream, but not anger or fear. Katie was sure that whatever happened to her father although painful for her mother she was sure they did not part on bad terms.

Pushing her plate away almost fit to burst with the weight of her meal Katie lent back and patter her stomach.

"That was great grams, think I will pop upstairs now and finish my homework." Katie said as she pushed away from the table and placed her dirty dishes in the washer.

"Ok honey it is getting late I am going to check the horses then I will probably be off to bed, don't you stay up to late." Mickie called after her as she ran up the old wooden staircase and it sounded like a heard of horses had got into the house.

"No running up the stairs." Mickie called as she watched the lamp shade swing above her head, and a sorry mom eco down the hallway.

"Sometimes I wonder who raised her." Mickie said to her mom as she stood up and cleared the rest of the table insisting to her mother that she rest.

"She is just like you were at that age, full of energy and stubborn as a mule." Annie James said with a knowing smile crossing her face that only people with some serious years behind them can have.

"Oh yeah well I remember a certain mother who came home a little worse for where having been to the neighbours BBQ and falling in the duck pond." Mickie replied and sat down next to her mother and placed her hands on the table.

"Once and it was your fathers fault he kept poring me doubles." Mickie laughed at her moms face as she screwed it up and folded her arms.

"Once that I know off, and dad said he was never taking you out in public again after that."

"Oh but he did, he had no choice." Annie said as she enjoyed remembering the good times with Mickie's father.

"He would have been very proud of Katie today, he had such a short time with her." Annie said as Mickie's face dropped and her eyes turned to stair out at the ever darkening sky. "I better check on the horses it looks like we might finally get some rain." Mickie said standing up and grabbing her hat off the side and placing it firmly on her head.

"Mickie." Her mom said catching her daughter by the elbow and causing her to look up in to her mothers dark eyes, eyes that had not changed since Mickie was a little girl, ever if the lines around them had become deeper just like her own.

"I know what you are going to say mom and I know, I do have to tell her, and I will, but not yet, when she asks I will tell her." Mickie said turning from her mother and walking back out on to the veranda and pulling her boots back on. The wind swept up the dust now and Mickie had to shield her face from the biting bits of gravel that were hitting her cheeks. Glancing up at the sky she saw the darker storm clods gathering and was grateful for the rain the pastures needed it badly and so did her garden. As she lowered her gaze she saw the light on in Katie's bedroom she seemed to be standing at the window and staring out watching the storm come in. Mickie threw her daughter a wave but got reply and she assumed that she had not been seen and continued on to the barn.

Katie had been reading in bed waiting for her mother to come up to bed, she had seen her walking out to the barn but had not returned the wave, she didn't know why perhaps it was because she didn't need the interruption in her thoughts. Storms always made Katie think of her father, she didn't know why, but the thick atmosphere and the foreboding nature of them always gave her a reflective mood. Getting up off her bead as she heard her mothers foot falls on the stairs Katie opened the door and lent against the frame.

"Hey honey you off to bed now, its getting late." Mickie said as she headed for the bathroom eager to washed of the days grime.

"Sure mom, but I need to ask you something first." Katie saw her mom freeze in her tracks, her slim shoulders drew tense and the muscles in her neck seemed more prominent than normal.

"I know Katie and I need to answer your questions, and I promise I will." Mickie said unable to look at her daughter and quickly tossing a smile over her shoulder she locked herself in the bathroom and lent against the door.

"I will tell her in the morning, I will tell her everything.

Katie was woken by the sound of knocking on her door.

"Honey are you up?" Mickie called though the door and heard a muffled go away and Mickie took this as a sign to came in.

"I know it's Saturday but we need to go on a trip." Mickie said sitting on the bed and watched as the girl pulled the covers up over her head.

"What time is it?" Katie finally asked intrigued by the mention of a trip.

"Almost eight, but we need to start early we have a long way to go." Katie pulled the covers down and looked at her mom. She was dressed in jeans and a simple white vest top with a plaid shirt that was unbuttoned and showed off her tan.

"Where are we going?" Katie said sitting up with one eyebrow raised which made her look kind of comical.

"You will see, but we are going more for the journey than the destination. Now get dressed I have packed up some breakfast in the car, make sure you say goodbye to grams." Mickie said as she retreated down the stairs and left her daughter to get ready.

Katie didn't know what to think, dressing much like her mother in a pair of jeans and a light pink shirt Katie pulled her hair into a pony tail and ran down the stairs stopping at the shouts half way down to stop making all that noise.

"Sorry mom, bye grams." Katie called all in one sentence and opened the door and climbed into Mickie's 4x4. pulling the door shut against the wind Katie had barely noticed that the temperature had dropped slightly as the storm from last night had left everything feeling fresher.

"Are you buckled in?" Mickie said turning the engine over and putting it into reverse.

"Yep where are we going can you tell me now please." Katie said turning so she could see her mums profile and watched as she put the car in drive and sped along the long driveway.

"We are going to see your father, but first I had better tell you a story, one which happened almost sixteen years ago."

OK what did you think too wacky? As this is a bit different for me I would lobe to know if it is working. Should I carry on or forget it? The one thing I have noticed though there are plenty of stories out there about Mickie's past but hardly any about her future hummm maybe there is a reason for that. As always feedback is encouraged, p.s I know I have not mentioned any other wrestlers yet but trust me they are in it.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2, thank you all so much for the reviews I am very pleased to read them all.

Katie was looking at her mother, she had not said a word for over ten minutes now and Katie was wondering why it had taken her mother this long to say anything.

"Mom?" She questioned finally earning her a sideways glance from Mickie who's face told the whole story. She did not know how to start, she didn't even know if she could. Planning it all out in her head the night before Mickie had decided that Katie was old enough now to know the truth, the whole tale of her father, but actually thinking about it and doing it were two completely different things. Taking a deep breath Mickie flicked her eyes off of the road and looked at her daughter, looking into those clear blue eyes that reminded Mickie of him every time she looked at her daughter, it almost brought a tear to her eye, but holding back Mickie finally began to speak.

"Randy you're not serious." Mickie said folding her arms across her chest and tapping one foot on the carpeted floor of their hotel suit.

"Deadly." Randy replied walking out of the bathroom and running a towel through his short damp hair.

The steam from his shower evaporated out into the living room and Mickie couldn't help but admire Randy as he came towards her a small smirk on his face and a naughty glint in his eyes.

"You mean to tell me we get a precious week off and you book us a camping trip to Bighorn canyon." Mickie said waving the brochure at Randy and trying not to grin and show him she wasn't really angry.

"Yeah too right Montana the Rockies me, you at one with nature." Randy said placing his arms around Mickie and a soft kiss against her forehead. Mickie placed her hands on his chest and pulled back from his trying not to be sucked in by his wounded puppy routine.

"Oh no we get a week off and you want me to go splashing about in muddy rivers and climbing up mountains." Mickie said trying to wriggle away from Randy's embrace but only succeeding in making Randy just hold her tighter.

"Yeah it will be great fun, plus Ted and Maryse have already agreed to come, I think they are looking forward to it." Randy said knowing that having the others along would appease Mickie's doubts if only slightly.

"Maryse actually agreed to come camping?" Mickie said finally managing to pull away from Randy to find the front of her shirt damp.

"Yeah think it had something to do with the fact Ted was coming." Randy said winking at Mickie who was unbuttoning her shirt and watched as Randy raised his eyebrows.

"I whish those two would just tell each other how they feel and stop all this playing around, and don't you even think about it Mr we have to meet everyone down stairs in ten minutes." Mickie said holding her hand out palm up to stop Randy advancing on her with a hungry look in his eye at the removal of her shirt.

"Ten minutes a?" Randy said wiggling his eyebrows but only getting a shirt throw at him for his troubles.

"Hey mom, is that uncle Ted and Aunt Maryse, is this how they first got together?" Katie said a large grin appearing on her face as Mickie had just began her story.

"Yes and no, how about you just get us out some of those bagels grams packed for breakfast and let me tell the story." Mickie said not wanting to sound harsh but once she had started Mickie knew it would be so easy to allow Katie to take her off track, and she would not be finished by the time they got to their destination and is was so important that she did. Turning her eyes back on the interstate and allowing the beautiful view of farm land blur past her window Mickie settled back into the memory and continued the story.

Pulling her suitcase along behind her Mickie had to break into a jog to get to the elevator before the doors closed. Randy had already gone down to the lobby to check out and Mickie had just done one last sweep of the room to make sure they hadn't left anything behind.

They were the last wrestlers left in the hotel, most of the others had left yesterday to go home or on holiday like her self and Randy had planned. Mickie had not know what Randy had in store for her until this morning, and although she was surprised she was not too angry. Although she had secretly been looking forward to a romantic week in a spar or on a beech, but camping out under the stars could be just as nice given the right company and it was his turn to choose.

Mickie smiled when she remembered the year before when she and Maryse had won a bet against the Legacy boys and had got to choose a break destination.

To say they had not been kind was an understatement. A full week in a spar with trips to a ballet and museum was not the boy's idea of fun, but Mickie knew Randy secretly enjoyed it especially the night they had shared their first kiss.

Mickie watched as the doors to the elevator open on the lobby. Stepping out and pulling her suitcase behind her which happened to be extra heavy because Randy had decided to pack his wet weather gear in her luggage, much to Mickie's protests that she had no room as it was.

Randy had told her it was to make room in his own kit for the tent, to which Mickie just raised her eyebrows and allowed him to squish his stuff into her bag and them walk off leaving her to lug it around.

"Hey Mickie" Maryse called waving at her and coming over to help Mickie with her bags.

"Thanks Maryse looks like chivalry is finally dead." Mickie said pointing towards Ted and Randy who were having what looked like a nice chat with the very attractive desk clerk.

"I don't know maybe they will open the door for us once they have picked their tongues off the floor." Maryse said allowing a broad smile to grace her face and Mickie couldn't help but smiling right along with her friend.

Coming up behind the boys Randy looked down at Mickie and quickly ended the conversation he was having with the desk clerk and gave Mickie an I'm innocent looking grin.

"You guys ready to go?" He asked quickly throwing a look to Ted which said just act cool.

"Sure are we catching the first flight out or are we walking?" Mickie said as a small joke wich earned her a laugh from Ted but a scoff from Randy.

"Neither we are driving." He said taking Mickie's hand and pulling her along with him out the front door.

Mickie had to snatch back to grab her bag and not loose Randy in the process.

"Drive? Randy I know we are only in Idaho but it is still over 100 miles." Ted said as he helped Maryse with her bags as they waited on the curb for their car to come round.

"I know but it's the only way to see the Rockies properly, plus we would have had to drive most of it anyway, no air ports near where we are going." Randy said placing his sun glasses back over his eyes as the morning sun rose and the day began to heat up.

"Plus I have got us a nice little car for the journey." Randy added throwing his arm around Mickie's shoulders and pointing to the beautiful mustang convertible coming towards them.

"You're kidding me." Ted said walking up to the beautiful red car and laying his hands on the bonnet as if it were made of gold.

"Boys and their toys." Maryse sighed and Mickie couldn't help but smile, she was not really into cars but this one was particularly beautiful and she knew Randy loved to drive.

"Shall we." Mickie said after placing all of the luggage in the trunk and opening the passenger side door allowing herself and Maryse to get into the back.

"Yeah girls get in, this is going to be great." Randy said leaping in behind the staring wheel and watching as Ted climbed in before his turned on the engine. The car roared to life Randy couldn't help but gunning the engine a few times before he finally pulled away from the curb and set off for the Rockies.

Mickie allowed the car to roll into the gas station she turned off the engine and watched as Katie stepped out of the car. Placing her hands on the steering wheel and resting her head against the back of them Mickie was disturbed from her thoughts by the attendant.

"Fill her up for you mam?" Mickie still couldn't get used to being called mam, but she guessed that was what she was now. She had not exactly been young when the four of them had set off that day heading for adventure in the Rockie Mountains, but she had felt young, young and free.

"Sure thank you I will just be inside." Mickie said tipping her hat to the man and she got a smile back. Picking her bag off the back seat Mickie went in to join her daughter and see if she wanted anything.

Finding her in the frozen section near the ice cream Mickie let herself smile. Katie was more like herself then she would ever admit to, but she was also like her father, although she had never know him she carried so much of him in her that Mickie didn't know weather it was a blessing or a curse for her.

"Hey Mom fancy some ice cream?" Katie said turning toward her with a tub of rocky road in one hand. Mickie had to stop herself from gasping but she covered it with a smile and a tip of her head.

"Ok but you're buying." Mickie said which earned her scowl from her daughter and that made Mickie genuinely smile.

Going to the checkout Mickie paid both for the gas and the ice cream. Climbing back in the car Mickie pulled back out on to the road and pulled on her sun glasses against the glare of the sun off the road.

"Hey Randy fancy letting me drive for a while?" Ted asked as they had been travelling for nearly two hours now and had not seen another car for over half that.

"No I am ok thanks, but I promise you can drive after we stop for lunch." Randy said glancing at Ted and checking the rear view mirror to see how the girls were doing. He had retracted the roof some time ago and Mickie had scrabbled to put her hair up in a pony tail before it was beyond repair. She looked now at Randy's eyes in the rear view mirror and smiled back at him. Looking out at the countryside she had to admit it was beautiful, there was not a cloud in the sky and they had left the city far behind them. She could see the beginnings of the mountains off in the distance and framed behind them was an almost cloudless blue sky.

"Penny for them?" Maryse said forcing Mickie out of her thoughts and she turned to her friend and gave her a broad smile.

"Just about how this doesn't seem like such a bad idea after all." Maryse smiled back at her and lent against the seat copying Mickie's position and allowing the wind to caress her face and the sun to warm it.

Mickie had been right this was almost perfect and she couldn't have asked for better company.

Hope you enjoyed chapter 2. As always feedback is welcome both good or bad, as long as it is not just rude, I cry easily.

PS I had to do quite a bit of research on American States, and locations I hope I got it right. I am from England but I don't want to make too may geographical errors but I apologise if I do get anything wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

Please enjoy

Maryse was tapping a sleeping Mickie on the shoulder. "Wake up honey we are here." Maryse said as Mickie opened one eye and looked up at her friend. "Wow can't believe I slept all the way from the restaurant." Mickie said placing her hand over her mouth to cover her yawn. Stretching her arms above her head and arching the kinks out of her back she scanned the car park and spotted Randy and Ted heading off towards the rangers station.

"Well at least those two seem excited." Maryse said as she helped Mickie out of the car and followed after the boys.

"Hey you know this could be good, maybe you and Ted could get to know each other a little better." Mickie said a slight glint in her eyes and Maryse stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe, I do really like him." Maryse said turning her eyes to the floor before she looked back up at Mickie who was grinning from ear to ear.

"I knew it!" Mickie exclaimed as the boys came up behind them and made her jump.

"You know what?" Ted said a confused expression on his face as he looked from one surprised woman to another.

"Umm that Randy was lying about the tent." Mickie said looking at Randy's empty hand and he grinned at her and shrugged his shoulders.

"Not my fault that they are provided at the camp site." Randy said coming over to them and placing his arm around Mickie's shoulders and walking her back towards the car.

"You know I will help you with your stuff honey." Randy whispered to Mickie and his breath tickling her ear made her giggle.

"Too right Mister, then you are going to cook my dinner tonight as penance." Mickie said giving him a grin and a kiss to the end of his nose.

Unpacking and re packing their things the four wrestlers managed to whittle down their belongings into four backpacks. Mickie pulled the straps over her shoulders and secured the waist band. She stood up straight after putting on her hiking boots, and took in a deep breath of fresh clean air.

The beauty of this place was not lost on her, the trees were large and old the whole place felt like it had not been touched for a hundred years and the smell of wood and pine was high in the air and the breeze was just enough to provide relief from the suns rays. Turning away from the car she watched as Randy struggled with the map and had to smile as she realised that he had it upside down and decided to let him work it out for himself. Maryse was pulling her hair back into a bulldog clip and she had removed her shirt and was just left in a vest top. Mickie envied her she herself had not bothered to put anything under her shirt and so until they got to the camp site she would have to put up with it.

"Ok looks like we have about two miles to go to camp but most of it's flat, the real hiking wont start until tomorrow." Randy said having finally found where they were on the map after discovering it was the wrong way up and hoping no one noticed.

"Great I am hoping for a swim in that lake right there." Ted said pointing at the lake on the map that their camp site was located right next to.

"Yeah not so sure you will when you get up there. It can get much colder up in the mountains and the lakes can be icy." Randy said folding the map up and placing it in the side pocket of his backpack.

"I know but on a day like today and after a long hike it will be heaven." Ted said smiling and setting off in the direction Randy had pointed. Shrugging his shoulders and offering Mickie his hand Randy followed Ted into the trees and off towards when they were intending to spend the night.

Mickie was now following Randy as they followed the well used path though the trees that wound it's self around and across the mountain. As they walked on it opened out slightly and the trees thinned, the view was amazing. As far as the eye could see was the beautiful Montana Rockies, park land different types of trees lakes and wildlife span the area in front of Mickie's eyes. Pausing for a moment at an out cropping of rock Mickie placed her foot on the edge and peered down slightly she realised just how high up they were and it made her take in a quick breath as she pushed back and looked up at the large bird that flew overhead.

"Mickie?" Randy's voice pulled her out of her reprieve and she turned to face him. Realising suddenly that neither Ted nor Maryse were any where in site.

"How long have I been standing here?" She said more of a rhetorical question than really expecting Randy to answer.

"Not sure but we got quite a walk away before we noticed you were missing." Randy said coming up to her and looking at her through worried eyes.

"Gave me quite a scare." Randy said taking her hand and rubbing his thumb over the back of it feeling the smooth skin underneath. Mickie looked up at him and noted the worried tone in his voice and she offered him a small smile.

"I am sorry I didn't even realised I had stopped really, it was just so beautiful I had to get a better look." Mickie said as Randy started walking again keeping hold of Mickie's hand and swinging it between them as they walked.

"I know imagine what it is like for me then, all this beauty and you, I can barely put one foot in front of another." Randy said smiling and giving her a wink as they came up to Ted and Maryse who had been waiting for them on an out cropping of rocks.

"There you are thought you had fallen into some hole or something." Ted said giving Mickie a grin and Maryse swatted him on the head.

"Not funny Ted, that's all we need an injury up here." She said but trying to keep the panic out of her voice that she had felt when they realised they had left Mickie behind.

" Come on guys it's not much further now we can set up camp and maybe go for that swim, we have not got long until it gets dark." Randy said offering Mickie the lead so that he could keep an eye on her this time they made their way more upwards now and as they climbed they could feel then sun as it moved across the clear sky from one side of the mountain to the other.

It was mid afternoon when they finally reached their campsite, all dripping with sweat and huffing for breath as the last half mile or so was a steep incline and was hard going with heavy back packs they all collapsed down on the nearest log.

"I thought you said it was flat." Ted grimaced as he shrugged off his backpack and rubbed his aching neck. Randy glared up at Ted thanking him for mentioning his earlier statement, he had been hoping that they had forgotten about that.

"Look we are here now and if we are planning on exploring around here we are going to have much harder climbs than that one to come." Mickie said jumping to defend here boyfriend although she was slightly annoyed that he had not warned them about the climb it was her job to make him feel guilty not Ted's. She enjoyed seeing him grovel to much, plus making up was always fun.

Randy smiled at Mickie she constantly reminded him of why he loved her so much, and sitting here now sweaty and dirty she was still the most beautiful woman in the world to him and even he couldn't believe his luck.

"Shall we find out when we are camped" Maryse suggested getting to her feet and dragging her pack up with her but making no attempt to place it back over her shoulders.

"Sure as far as I know our names should bee on the tents, I only got two thou so you guys will have to share." Randy said giving Mickie a secret smile as she saw Ted's and Maryse's faces drop as if they were put out by the fact they would have to share a tent.

"That's cool." Ted said eventually covering up his initial shock and standing up right along with Maryse and quickly grinning at her.

"Great come on." Randy said slapping his jean clad thigh and standing up and throwing his back pack over one shoulder and headed down the slight hill towards the campsite right off the lake.

"I am not sure I want to here about aunt Maryse and Uncle Ted sleeping in the same tent mom." Katie said pulling a face and sticking her tongue out at the image her mom had created for her.

"You know we were all young once honey." Mickie said unable to resist making her daughter fell just a little bit more uncomfortable.

"Mom!" Katie exclaimed and she glared at the side of Mickie's face as she drove them along the interstate. Mickie had realised that it was starting to get dark. Having been on the road now for over four hours she was starting to get stiff and hungry. They had pulled over at a road side stop a wile back but the thought of hot dogs had made her stomach churn and whilst Katie had indulged herself in one with everything Mickie had settled for a couple of biscuits with the coffee she purchased.

"How would you feel about stopping at a Motel for the night?" Mickie said glancing at Katie who was looking out of her open window and allowing the wind to push her hand backwards and up and down as she flexed it against the wind.

"Sure got to be better than driving all night." Katie said pulling her arm back inside the car and turning on her seat to face her mom once more.

"Great I will pull over at the next one that looks half decent." Mickie said giving Katie a brief glance as she went back to watching the road, she knew she was getting tired and any lapse in concentration could end up disastrous and Mickie was not willing to take the risk with Katie in the car. Surprising a yawn she decided the best way to keep awake was to carry on telling her story.

"You know that camp site was so lovely, not only did it feel like we were the only people on Earth at this point but we actually were, the campsite was empty and we happened to be the only ones staying there for a few day at least."

Mickie was pleasantly surprised to find out that they were the only ones staying at the campsite. It was a simple set up, about ten tents were in a half moon shape around a central fire and all facing the lake. The whole place itself was enclose by cliffs and trees on all sides, the lake extended about half a mile out and half that across, it was easy access from a small sandy shore line where they were camped but flanked by cliff all around. Mickie could spot a perfect place for sun bathing on the far side of the pool on an out cropping of rocks and wanting to waste no time she told the others she was getting into her swim suite and was going in.

Randy had no objections and neither did the others, they knew they were racing the daylight somewhat and the un packing could be left until later, right now a cool dip and a sun bath was just what they all needed after their hike up here.

Randy was pulling on his trunks when a call came from Mickie outside, she had just entered the lake and she was yelling about the cold.

"Damm but it is freezing." Mickie said wrapping her arm around her body as she waded in up to her waist. Knowing it was better to do it all in one go she was just about to take the plunge when Ted came rushing past her coving her with the icy water and diving in right next to her.

"Dibase you are in some serious trouble!" Mickie called out but Ted was gone, his shape glided under the water and if he had heard Mickie he was ignoring her.

Randy had come out of the tent at that point and couldn't help but smile at Mickie who looked like a drowned rat screaming obscenities into the lake.

Mickie turned round at the sounds of Randy's chuckling and she grinned at him.

"Thank that's funny do you?" She said as her face changed from angry to I'm going to make you sorry. Before Randy could act Mickie had sent a wave of cold water his way and as it hit his sun warmed skin he scrambled back as it licked his way down his stomach.

"Shit!" He exclaimed and he looked as Ted had emerged about ten feet to Mickie's left and Maryse had come out of their ten now in her white bikini and totally confused by the sight she saw before her.

"Now you're going to get it." Randy said running like a mad man knees high wading though the water straight at Mickie.

Mickie squeaked and dived into the water submerging herself completely and swimming as fast as she could away from Randy. Maryse stood on the shore line and shook her head a broad smile on her face as Ted waded out of the water and came up to her dripping all the way along the beach.

"Think we should leave them too it?" He said as Maryse offered him a towel and he took it drying himself off in the now fading sunshine.

"I think so doesn't look like either of them need our assistance." She said grinning as Randy had caught up with Mickie but instead of getting his revenge was now kissing her like it was the first time all over again.

Hope you like this slightly longer chapter, I realised that this story is a bit of a slow burner, but believe me I do have a master plan, so if you enjoyed it please stick with me and let me know what you think via the review button.

Ps do you like the past/present thing is it working or does it feel like it is jumping about too much let me know much appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

Quick update for you this time all this snow is encouraging me to stay inside and write lol.

Thanks for the reviews guys and believe me any and all comments will be acted upon.

PS please check out my profile and answer the poll question I think it is important.

Present

Mickie had pulled in to the hotel and Katie jumped out and stretched elaborately. Mickie turned off the engine climbed out of the car and locked the doors.

She had decided to pull into this Motel because it looked half respectable, not that it was much different from any other American Motel, single floor slightly shabby well used rooms. This one however had its own small bar and restaurant and most importantly clean.

Mickie had collected the keys from the office and paid for one night. Katie was old enough now to have her own room and Mickie trusted her daughter not to go wondering off during the night. Handing her daughter her key she watched as Katie slung her small over night bag over her shoulder and walked into her room. Mickie let out a small sigh and smiled as her stomach gave a large growl in protest that it had not been fed since breakfast.

Slinging her bag down on the rather faded down comforter Mickie could here Katie walking about in her own room, the walls in this place were obviously paper thin. Taking out her mobile and rigging home she had a brief conversation with her mother.

"Ok so all the horses are fine." Mickie said trying to stop the barrage of questions Annie James was hurling at her and she rubbed her tired eyes with the heel of her hand.

"Yes mom everything is fine we pulled over for the night." Mickie said walking into the bathroom and looking at her own reflection in the mirror.

"I will ring in the morning I promise, love you too mom goodnight." Mickie quickly hung up the phone and stared at herself in the mirror.

"Well old girl quick freshen up and some dinner I think." She said to herself watching as a smile appeared on her own lips as she turned on the tap.

Katie was not going to bother un packing, pulling her wash bag out of her overnight bag she went into the bathroom. Quickly checking her reflection in the mirror she placed her tooth brush on the sink and dug around for her toothpaste.

Katie was surprised at how tired she was, she had not been the one driving all she had done was sit and listen to her mom talking and yet she was having a hard time keeping her eyes open.

Having brushed her teeth Katie went over to the adjoining door and kno0cking on it, she was sure her mom had said something about dinner and Katie was starving.

"Come in." Mickie called from the other side of the door and Katie turned the door handle and stepped through to find her mother in side the shower cubical fully clothed.

"Mom?" Katie questioned coming into the bathroom and watching as her mother removed the shower head and peered inside.

"Showers bust and I was looking forward to a long hot soak." Mickie said finding nothing of interest inside the shower cap and replacing it.

"Have a word with the manager I'm sure they will get it fixed or move you to a new room." Katie said as Mickie moved back into the living room and picked up her room key.

"I will then we will eat, I don't know about you but I am starving." Mickie said giving Katie one of her heart breaking smiles and Katie couldn't help but grin back.

"Sounds great to me." She replied as she followed Mickie back out on to the courtyard and towards the managers office.

The manager had told them he would get the problem fixed while they were at dinner, and he would let them know when it was fixed. Now Mickie and Katie were sat down in the restaurant which had the feel of an up market dinner.

There was a bar coving one wall with about five stools placed equal distance apart, the dark oak of the bar was in contrast to the light cream tailed flooring and Mickie wondered which colour blind person decorated this place.

The booth they were sitting in was one of many bordering the restaurant and lining the window along the front of the building.

There were only two other people in the restaurant with them, both men and both alone, Mickie had not paid much attention to either of them and was instead tucking in to her steaming hot lasagne.

"Good?" Katie asked her mother who had barely looked up from her meal since it was brought to them by a slightly moody waitress, who was obviously not too happy to get guest this late in the evening.

"Yeah sorry I have been a little quite." Mickie said whipping her face with her napkin and placing her fork in the now empty dish.

"It's fine it's good to see you eat something for a change." Katie said, she never mentioned it before but she always worried about how hard her mom worked and how little time she seemed to have for eating. It was always a snack on the run or a cup of coffee to go.

"Ha that's rich coming from Mrs I have to watch my carb intake over there." Mickie said a grin on her face at her daughters incredulous look.

"Yeah well, ok you have a point." Katie conceded as she too placed down her knife and fork on her empty plate as pushed it away. As soon as she had done so the waitress came back over and asked if they would like anything else.

"A cup of coffee would be great." Mickie replied much to the waitresses annoyance and the woman skulked off to get Mickie her coffee.

"Friendly lady." Katie grinned at her mother and Mickie offered her a smile back, glancing at the clock and seeing it was half past nine Mickie let out a small gasp and cause Katie too look at her.

"What is it?" Katie asked not seeing any reason for her mothers reaction.

"I didn't realise the time, I was planning on telling you more of the story, but if your tired it can wait." Mickie said knowing that she had a lot to get though and half an our or so while she drank her coffee was probably ok.

"No no I am ok, I want to here it." Katie said pleased that Mickie wanted to continue, it was like waiting for the next part of a saga to come out and Katie wanted to find out what happened next.

Before Mickie could start the waitress brought over the coffee and the bill, nodding at the woman Mickie placed a few notes on the table and the woman took the money and walked away.

"So where was I. oh yes we had just got in the lake, it was pretty cold at first but once you had gotten used to it, it was lovely and so peaceful. Ted had gotten out to make goo goo eyes at Maryse whilst me and Randy went and sun bathed on the rocks I had seen earlier."

Past

"I could stay here with you forever." Mickie said as Randy placed his arm around her shoulders and pulled her body closer to his own.

"Me too, but I am starting to get chilly." Randy said as they watched the sun almost dip below the trees and the breeze had started to pick up.

"I know we had better head back before the lake is too cold." Mickie replied sitting up and pulling Randy up with her as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back against his chest.

"One more minute." He said into her ear and Mickie couldn't help but allow a small blush to come to her cheeks. Placing her hand on his chest she turned her head to face him and looked into his blue eyes.

"No you have to cook my dinner remember." Mickie said giving him a shove and managing to topple him of the rock and into the water.

Unable to suppress a laugh Mickie clapped a hand over her mouth at Randy's angry face and she let out a very unattractive snort.

"You are so going to pay for that." Randy said pouncing up at her and grabbing her arm. Mickie stood no chance going head first into the lake the icy water stole her breath away and she fought to get to the surface. Breaking out of the water Mickie gasped for breath and gave Randy an evil glare. Knowing he was in trouble Randy swam for the shore line knowing he could out swim Mickie easily but keeping it slow enough so he wouldn't get to far away from her.

Finally Randy stood up on the beach and turned towards the water. Looking for Mickie he scanned the area immediately next to the beach but there was no sign of her. Turning to look at Ted and Maryse who had started a fire he noticed that they too had stood up and had come to join him on the shore line. "Mickie!" Randy called running back into the water and diving under the surface, it was no use however the water was too murky to see properly and he pulled his head up as the need for air was too strong. He noticed that Ted had joined him in the water and the younger man had a worried look on his face. The lake was calm but there were plenty of plants and kelp that could easily get tangled around your leg and drag you under. Randy didn't know what to do the light was fading fast and Mickie had been gone for nearly five minutes now. "Mickie!" Randy called again this time to his amazement he got a reply, and it didn't come from the lake.

"Think you're a big man do you, what you going to do without your clothes." Mickie called back from the beach whilst running across the shore line carrying most of Randy's clothes in her arms. Randy didn't know whether to be angry or relieved, he had thought she had drowned and his hole world was about to collapse. Deciding life was too short to live in the past he dashed out of the lake and ran off after Mickie.

"You knew about that didn't you?" Ted said joining Maryse on the shore and Maryse just nodded her head a gave him a rye smile.

"Come on lets get dinner started I am starving and if those two ever come back I'm sure they will be too.

Randy had caught up with Mickie and after a short tickle fight Randy was now sat at the fireplace in his jeans and a light sweater. Even though it was summer, this high up in the mountains it could still get pretty chilly and the wind had started to pick up somewhat.

"So any one got any scary stories?" Ted asked the others as they began to roast their marshmallows.

"It's the middle of June, hardly time for scary stories." Randy said looking at Ted and raising his eyebrows at his friend over the flames and pulling his now hot melted marshmallow out of the fire.

"Ok funny stories good campfire stuff you know like when you were a kid." Ted added pulling out his own sticky treat and proceeding to burn his lips on it.

"Ha that will teach you for being impatient." Maryse said as she watch Ted try and blow on his own lips.

"Thanks for the sympathy." Ted said but smiled to take the sting out of his words.

"I have a story." Mickie said as she blew on her marshmallow and touched it lightly to her lips testing to see if it was cool enough to eat.

"Great go on tell us." Ted said enthusiastically, as they all sat forward slightly to listed to Mickie as she did the same.

"I don't know it is a little scary." Mickie said trying to build up the tension, but only earned her a withering look from Randy who was starting on his second marshmallow.

"Come on, we are all big boys and girls here, lets have it." Ted spoke up and Mickie gave a sigh and placed her elbows on her knees and indicated for everyone to gather around.

"Well it was one night, I was driving home from work, this was way before I became a wrestler mind and it was a horrible night. Heavy rain, gusting winds, when I saw this guy walking along the road holding up a sign. Well I never pick up hitch hikers but it was just such bad weather I felt sorry for him." Mickie said and Randy gave a tut and a disapproving shake of the head.

"I can't believe you would pick up a hitch hiker let alone a male one." He said but Mickie quickly shushed him.

"Do you want to here this or not?" She said and Randy motioned for her to continue.

"as I said I was young and I felt sorry for him. Any way he was very grateful and he said he was only going to town, although it wasn't on my way I said I could drop him off. As we drove along I realised he had a rather heavy looking bag with him, as he had not said a word I decided to start up a conversation. I said hey what's in the bag, he said mind your own business, I know I was shocked. Also what was in the bag that caused him to be so rude, I was starting to get worried now as well. I let it go for a while but then my curiosity got the better of me. I asked him again what was in his bag, once again he told me to mind my own business. Now I was starting to get worried and angry, so I told him if he didn't tell me what was in his bag he could just get out and walk. To my horror he told me to stop the car and did just that. Well I didn't know what to do at fist, but the guy was so weird that I drove off and let him walk. The next thing I see is that damm bag in the foot ell of my car he had left it there." Mickie said sitting back and looking around at the confused faces.

"Well what was in the bag?" Randy said as Ted and Maryse nodded their heads wanting to know the answer too.

"None of your business!" Mickie shouted and couldn't help but laugh at all their shocked faces.

"Hey that wasn't a true story." Ted said holding his hand against his heart trying to calm it down.

"No shit Sherlock." Mickie said whipping the tears off her face that had fallen when she was laughing.

"Sometimes I wonder why I like you." Randy said grinning at Mickie and she turned to Maryse and winked at her.

"Because no one else will have him." She said to her friend which started them off both giggling this time.

They had sat around the fire for another hour or so after that exchanging stories about old times, friends and family, finally as it grew colder and the fire had burned itself almost out they decided to turn in. Mickie watched as Ted and Maryse disappeared into their tent and taking hold of Randy's hand she pulled him towards their own tent and he followed her willingly.

"You know you scared me earlier." Randy said as he watched her climb into her thick pyjamas and quickly into their sleeping bag.

"I know I am sorry, but you know you had it coming." She replied as she watched Randy strip off to his boxers and jump in beside her.

"Damm it Randy your hands are freezing." Mickie exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around her waist under her shirt.

"Yeah they wont be for long your nice and warm." He said as he placed his lips against her neck and began kissing his way along her jaw line. Mickie tipped her head to allow him better access as the wind billowed the tent in and out all around them.

Present

Mickie had decided to omit the last part of her memory deciding that Katie only needed to here about the fun stories they had told that first night. Seeing her daughter yawn Mickie told her to get off to bed, that she would be right there once her shower was fixed. Katie stood up and placed a small kiss on her mother's cheek offering her no resistance to the idea of sleep.

Mickie watched as Katie left the dinner and looked into her now empty coffee cup. Standing up and going over to the bar she noticed the waitress clearing her table and spun suddenly at the cough from the bar man.

"Can I get you something?" Mickie was just about tired enough and just about emotionally on edge to consider a beer. Smiling at the barman she turned to him and ordered exactly that.

Hope you like this chapter, please let me know about how I am doing with this one is it to slow? do I need more action although I find the less drama you have the more effective the drama you do put in can be.

Anyway let me know I hate to beg but on my knees asking now, and believe me I don't do that often, but I am not sure I like this story so let me know and I will either update or scrap.


	5. Chapter 5

Two stories in one day I am on a roll. Thank you for all your reviews believe me it keeps me writing these things, that and my own imagination won't leave me alone.

Present

Mickie paid the bar man for the bud and perched herself on a stood. She had barely taken a sip when one of the men that had been in the dinner with them that evening came up and placed his hand on the bar next to her.

Mickie tried to smile at him but was a wear of the fact that he was a stranger and she was pretty much alone.

"Hi there sorry to bother you but you look awfully familiar." The man said, he was quite tall, had salt and pepper hair and was fairly attractive. Mickie could see he was in pretty good shape for his age which Mickie estimated at early fifties.

"O I see, well I get that sometimes." Mickie said the nerves fading somewhat, occasionally but not so often now Mickie still go recognised from her days as a WWE diva. She found that even though she was going grey had many more lines on her face, and had gotten rid of the breast implants people who were true fans still spotted her.

"Yeah I was wondering if you recognised me, maybe we have met somewhere before?" He asked taking a seat on the stool next to Mickie and she gave him a smile not wanting to look to unsettled by his presence as he seem like a nice guy.

Making a show of looking at him for a second but knowing she had never seen him before in her life Mickie shook her head.

"I'm sorry I don't recognise you." She said taking another sip of her beer and turning her eyes away from the man and checking to see where the bar man had gone. Seeing him polishing glasses at the other end of the bar Mickie relaxed slightly and turned back to the man sitting opposite her.

"That's ok I just had to come over and ask." The man said but he didn't make any move to leave as the hotel manager came over and smiled down at Mickie.

"Miss James your room is ready for you now, I am sorry for any inconvenience." The man said and Mickie took the keys off him and thanked him as he left and she looked at the man who had also stood up and was now looking at her with a small smile on his face.

"I thought I knew you." He said and Mickie realised that she had been rumbled.

"Well I was not lying I am sorry I don't know you, but it is always nice to meet a fan." Mickie said making to walk out the door as the man placed his arm across the doorway and blocked her path. Mickie bulked back slightly as she was not expecting this reaction and she gave the man a slight glare.

"I would like to go to my room now so if you could please step aside." Mickie said in a low voice as not to alert anyone else of the situation yet. This could get out of control very quickly and she did not need her daughter to witness this, not now.

"All I wanted was to talk to you, and you walk off as if I was something you had the miss fortune to step in." He said not removing his arm, in fact he took a small step towards her and lent down so he was mere inches from her face.

"Please sir, I am asking you to walk away before you regret it." Mickie replied not breaking his gaze and although she was acting cool and calm on the outside, inside she was shaking.

Before he could reply the waitress came over to lock the doors. "Is everything ok here?" She said looking concerned and looked from Mickie to the stranger that had accosted her at the bar.

"Everything is fine thank you." Mickie said as the man backed off and Mickie rushed out the door.

Slamming the door to her room Mickie leaned back against it and peered round the window to see if she had been followed, but there was no sign of anyone. Letting out a long slow breath she padded over to the adjoining doors and called though softly to Katie but got no reply. Opening the door slightly she saw her daughter sleeping under the covers and looking so peaceful, Mickie allowed a small smile to touch her face as she closed the door and decided to go straight to bed and catch a shower first thing in the morning.

Past

Mickie awoke to bright sunshine, Randy had his arms wrapped around her and was snoring softly. Mickie allowed a smile to grace her lips as she rolled away from his embrace and sat up. Randy mumbled something about a potato and went back to sleep. Suppressing a laugh Mickie climbed out of bed and pulled on a jumper and stepped outside into the early morning light.

Surprised to see Maryse already up Mickie gave her friend a smile as she ran off into the trees to take care of business. After she was finished Mickie returned to the fire which Maryse had got going so she could put breakfast on. Taking a seat on the log next to her friend Mickie placed another log on the fire and stared into its flames letting the fire warm her face as the day had not yet warmed up enough to provide much heat, although Mickie was sure that later she would be sweating again.

"Good sleep?" Maryse asked a smile lighting her face and her eyebrows arching.

"Just as good as you I suspect." Mickie replied a grin appearing on her face as Maryse placed her hand over her heart and winked.

"Moi? I have no idea what you are talking about." She said looking back towards her own tent where Ted lay still sleeping.

"Looks like we managed to tire out both our men though." Mickie said as Maryse placed the pot of porridge over the fire and the wonderful smell of oats drifted across the camp site.

Maryse chuckled at Mickie who turned her head to see Randy emerge from their tent probably brought out by the smell of food. Ted was not far behind him and all four of them sat down to a good breakfast.

Packing up their things each had chosen a much lighter form of clothing to wear that day. Both boys were in sports shorts and t-shirts, and she and Maryse had also opted for the shorts. Maryse was wearing white cut offs and a yellow vest top whilst Mickie had opted for her favourite jeans shorts and a cut off cheque shirt which ended just below her bra. Pulling her hair back into a ponytail and placing on her sun glasses Mickie bent down to tie her shoelaces.

Randy came up to her hand placed his hand on her back caressing her skin though her shirt and she smiled up at him.

"You ready?" He asked looking down at her with love in his eyes, the kind of love Mickie had only dreamed of until now.

"Yeah, lets go." Mickie said standing up and placing her hand around his waist and walking over to where Maryse and Ted were pulling on their back packs.

"Ok the next camp site is fives miles up and over, but I was told it was very worth it. Apparently the other side of this mountain range is warmer and has some natural hot springs further down." Randy said getting out the map and pointing to their route. Mickie followed his finger and noticed that there was going to be some pretty steep climbs involved, but now Mickie was looking forward to the challenge.

Placing the map back in the side pocket of his back pack randy led the way up the side of the cliff that ran around the lake, he was followed by Mickie who had Maryse behind her and Ted bringing up the rear. Randy could not have hoped for better company or for better weather. He knew it could change pretty quickly up here though especially as they climbed higher, but looking up at the sky now seeing its clear blueness looking back at him Randy knew this was going to be one of the best trips of their lives and one they would always remember.

Ted was tired, he thought he was in shape, but he was huffing for breath and the sweat was running down his spine. He had removed his shirt ages ago and Randy had one the same not long after. They had been warned that as they climbed higher the air could thin slightly and they could feel some effects from altitude sickness. Ted noticed that his companions were not faring so well either and finally pulling himself to a stop as the ground levelled out he called to the rest of them.

"Hey guys pit stop for lunch?" He smiled at them as they all turned round to face him.

"I second that." Maryse said smiling at him and sharing a knowing look for a second before Mickie and Randy noticed.

Taking off his back pack Ted sat down leaning his back against a tree and opened his pack and dug around for the sandwich the girls had given him this morning. Finding it Ted pulled it out and ripped off the wrapper, sinking his teeth in he chewed on the tasty food and a small smile appeared on his face.

"What are you smiling about?" Mickie said as she observed Ted's reaction to eating his sandwich.

"This is good." Ted said not pausing in his chewing as he spoke and Mickie made a disgusted face.

"Hey I wanted the news not the weather." Mickie said as she whipped away a piece of bread which had landed on her thigh.

"Sorry, but man I was hungry." Ted replied as he swallowed the last of his food and grinned up at Mickie who was sat on a rock to his left. He looked then to his right at the head of blonde hair that was looking in the opposite direction and tilting upwards at the sky.

"Hey you ok?" He asked Maryse as she turned towards him and the corner of her mouth turned up in a half smile.

"Yeah I'm fine it's just so hot." She replied and Ted had to agree with her.

"I know I thought I was going to melt climbing up that last cliff." He said as he stuffed his rubbish into his bag and zipped it shut.

Before he could do anything more a shot of water hit him in the face. Turning to face whomever had done it he saw Mickie creased over with laugher at the sight of water running down off his nose and dripping on to his chest.

"James!" Ted yelled as he made a snatch for her but the diva jumped out of reach at the last second.

"Thought you wanted to cool off?" Mickie said turning and running away quickly as she saw Ted had a murderous look in his eye.

"When I catch you I am going to make you sit on a nest of fire ants." Ted shouted running after Mickie as Randy and Maryse watched them go.

"Shouldn't we try to stop them?" Maryse said ginning into the sun light as she shielded her eyes from the glare as Ted and Mickie disappeared from view.

"Nah, they will come back in a second, Ted wouldn't really do that, he knows I will kill him." Randy said packing up both his and Mickie's things as they waited for their two companions to return.

Mickie darted though the trees but taking on to many turns she tripped and ended up flat on her back and looking up into Ted's face.

"Ha!" Was all he said as he flung her over his shoulder and marched off back the way they had came.

"Not so tough now are you?" He said as Mickie protested at being carried and bounced around on Ted's shoulder.

"You know I have been thinking maybe I could find a nice pile of bear poo and sit you in that." Ted said his voice taking on an evil edge and Mickie wiggled on his back.

"You wouldn't dare." She said trying to sound confident but she couldn't be sure he wouldn't do it.

"Oh yeah? Want to bet." He grinned over his shoulder at her and Mickie scowled back at him as they cleared the worst of the trees and Mickie knew randy and Maryse were probably just around the corner. Suddenly thinking of something Mickie smiled to herself and took a dramatic breath in.

"If you do I will have to tell them about the time I saw something I shouldn't have done." Mickie said speaking loudly so Ted got the picture. Ted froze and looked up to see both Randy and Maryse looking at them.

"You promised never to bring that up." He said in a whisper as he allowed her to get down and stand facing him.

"And I will keep that promise as long as you don't try to cover me in animal droppings." Mickie said smiling to him and turning triumphantly back towards the others.

"Ready?" She asked picking up her back pack and getting an odd look from both Randy and Maryse.

"Sure, everything ok?" Randy said cautiously as he watched Ted take up his position at the back once more and Mickie set off in front.

"Everything is fine, now Ted has remembered his place." Mickie said and Randy knew he had to get Mickie to tell him everything she knew before the day was over.

Present

Mickie turned the car back on to the interstate and Katie sat back in her seat a grin on her face at the thought of Uncle Ted being so quickly subdued by her mother.

"So did you tell them what he had done that was so awful?" Katie asked as Mickie watched as the clouds began to gather in front of them and she suspected there was going to be more rain on the way.

"I will tell you I just haven't got to that part yet." Mickie said flashing a smile at Katie who had put her wide brimmed hat on this morning and Mickie thought how much she reminded her of herself when she was younger it was almost scary.

Mickie had not told Katie about the man at the bar last night and she had not seen him again since so she had not reason to warn her daughter about him, but that was not the first time in her life something like that had happened and she was sure it would not be the last. Settling back into her seat Mickie decided that after she had told Katie this story she would make sure her daughter was prepared for everything life might throw at her, as best she could anyway.

There is chapter 5 hope you enjoyed, as always reviews are cherished and I would encourage you to click on the review button. Please check out my profile for my poll and my new story WATCH which is rated M so you will have to turn over.


	6. Chapter 6

I am a total writing machine. I love my reviews but if your don't want to I will just keep writing away in my own little world.

On with the show

Past

Mickie was hot, sweaty and dirty but she had not had such a good time for a long time. The hike had been gradually getting harder as they had almost reached the highest part of their climb. It was not the summit of the mountain they were on, they had decided to avoid that, it would be too cold up there and they had not packed clothes for that type of terrain.

As they reached the side of the mountain Mickie stared out over the horizon, she felt Randy place his arm around her waist and pull her close, she glanced up at him briefly and he smiled down at her. They both turned their attention back to the view before them. Its was so peaceful they could see for miles beautiful American countryside that seemed to go on forever.

"I could stay up here forever, forget our lives and just live in this moment." Mickie whispered to Randy as she leaned back against his chest and felt his steady heat beat beneath his chest.

"I know what you mean, when we are old and grey we can come back here and do just that." He replied placing both his arms around her and pulling her tight against his body.

"Ha I don't think I will be able to make it up here when I am old and grey that last climb almost did me in." She said pulling away slightly knowing that they would have to get going soon if they wanted to make camp by night fall.

Packing up their things once more Ted led the way along the path to their left and all let out a collective sigh as the path slowly started to descend. The trail its self went up one side of the mountain with various camp sites along the way and then down the other, you could take the trail in either direction, but Randy had decided to make the hot springs the treat on the second night, he hope they would all be suitably tired and relaxed to really enjoy them.

Coming upon the campsite not an hour before darkness they unpacked quickly. Mickie and Randy took the tent out of his pack and started to set it up as close to the fire as they could without chancing catching fire. Mickie noticed that Maryse and Ted had done the same just on the opposite side of the fire.

Going into the tent Mickie was excited to go to the hot springs, Randy had said it was a short walk and to only pack a towel and to where her bikini.

Mickie threw on her white bikini and wrapped her towel around her shoulders as there was a chill in the air and came out of the tent to find the others waiting for her.

"Hey sorry shall we?" Mickie said smiling slightly and taking hold of Maryse's arm as they followed Randy off into the trees and down towards a rocky looking area.

Maryse could not se the springs at first but as they crossed the path still dipping down slightly she spotted them. Three pools of varying sizes traversed the cliff side. It was amazing that all the way up here these natural springs had formed, Randy was headed for the central pool, it was not the biggest one but would be perfect for four people. As they descended and moved away from the shelter of the mountain some what the wind began to pick up. Maryse shivered slightly and felt a hand slip around her shoulders. Turning to face the person who was now rubbing their hand up and down her arm in a attempt to warm her up, she smiled as her eyes met Ted's and he said. "I bet it is lovely and warm in those pools, but I have to say I am not looking forward to the walk back." Maryse couldn't help but agree with him but she knew once she sank into those hot springs she would no longer care.

Mickie allowed Randy to help her up over the edge of the hot spring as she stepped down into the hot waters. It was like getting into a bath, she didn't realised just how hot these things could be and she was grateful as the wind was starting to send its icy fingers down her spine.

"This is amazing, it was totally worth the walk." Mickie said sighing as she slipped down into the water and let it cover her all the way up to her neck.

"Agreed." Ted said sitting next to her and allowing the water to warm his tired body. Looking from left to right flanked by both girls Ted could not imagine any where else on earth he would rather be right now.

"So Mickie are you going to tell us about what you were not supposed to see?" Randy said breaking the silence and a evil grin coming across his face as his girlfriend cracked open one eye and looked at him then a panicked looking Ted.

"Sorry but I promised, and he has behaved himself so I can't do that to him." Mickie said seeing Ted visibly relax at her reply.

"Oh yeah well how about I tell them about the time we went swimming in that pond in Richmond?" Randy said trying to bribe it out of Mickie when he felt a swift kick to his shin.

"Oww, what was that for?" Randy said knowing full well what he had done but trying to play the innocent.

"You know full well what that was for, and any way if we are going to share embarrassing stories how about I tell them about the time you decided to try and get into my black sift dress and my hells and proceeded to dance to girls just want to have fun in front of the mirror. Only he didn't know I was home and I was watching him." Mickie said grinning at Randy who was looking daggers at her as Maryse and Ted burst in to laughter at the image.

"How did he fit in your clothes?" Maryse asked trying to catch her breath between outbursts of giggles.

"Oh that's the best bit he didn't, the zip was undone on the dress it barely covered the essentials and he could only get half his foot in my shoe so he was wobbling around like a drunken drag queen." Mickie said finally bursting into laughter herself at the memory. Randy had been quite he was plotting his revenge as he watched the others take pleasure in his embarrassment.

"Oh yeah what about that pool Mickie, you forget what happened in there?" randy said as silence once again fell over the group as Ted snorted his final laugh up and turned his attention to Randy who was now wearing his painted smirk.

"If you tell them then I will never have sex with you again." Mickie said a warning tone in her voice and Randy closed his mouth quick the smirk falling off it and he gave her a quick look. Realising she meant it Randy shrugged his shoulders and looked to Ted.

"So have you got any funny stories?" He asked quickly changing the subject as he watched Mickie relax back down in to the water. Ted shot his eyes off into the distance and coughed and smiled.

"Can't think of anything right now." He said looking to Maryse for support, the diva just shrugged her shoulder to indicate that he was on his own.

"Come on now I'm sure you have something." Mickie said looking at Ted and batting her eyelashes at him trying to look all innocent and Ted was useless when it came to Mickie puppy dog look.

"Ok ok but if you tell Cody I told you guys he will kill me, or worse." Ted said elaborately. The other three promised that what Ted was about to tell them would not leave the pool and Ted told them the story.

"Once Cody decided to play a prank on Mark. He kept phoning him pretending to be the local funeral home looking for staff. Well it kind of back fired as Mark tracked Cody down whilst he was still on the phone." Ted paused for dramatic effect and looked around at the others.

"Well what did he do?" Maryse asked impatiently as Ted stopped and looked at her with an evil glint in his eye.

"He stripped him and locked him in the women's bathroom, but that's not the best bit, the next person to walk in was Vicki Guerrero. She got a full frontal Cody and I think to his horror she liked it." Ted fell about laughing as did the others at a naked Cody facing Vicki inside the women's bathroom.

"Oh god I bet he was devastated." Mickie said as she recovered from the image and slipped over to Randy who pulled her up on to his lap.

"How about one of those scary stories now?" Ted suggested as the sun had gone down and looked at Mickie.

"And no fake ones this time." He added as Mickie pointed to herself and said.

"Me never, but I do have one if your interested." The others did look interested and she smiled long and slow as they sat forward ready to listen to her tale.

"A woman was sitting at home alone one night just watching TV when the phone rang. Answering it the voice on the other end said you have one minute to live. The woman hung up suspecting that it was just a prank and she went back to watching TV. Exactly one minute later though the phone rang again, answering it once more the voice said you have four minutes to live. This time the woman decided that she had better call the police. Picking up the phone and dialling the police said she would have to keep them on the line so they could trace the call. No sooner had she hung up the phone to the police it rang once more. Picking it up this time the voice said you have three minutes to live. The woman said ' who are you what do you want?' but the only reply she got was you have three minutes to live. Knowing she had to keep them on the phone she asked again what they wanted but this time was told she had two minutes to live. Slamming down the phone the woman went and locked all her doors and windows, as she finished the phone rang once moor and the voice told her she had one minute to live. Well she was really scared by now and she ran upstairs just as the phone rang once more. Running to answer it the police man on the other end of the line said. 'Get out of the house the call is coming from the other line in your bedroom.' But it was too late." Mickie concluded as Ted let out a gasp and Randy a small chuckle at her story.

"I think its time for bed don't you?" Randy said watching as Maryse uncover her mouth and placed her hand on the side of the pool looking slightly worried about stepping out into the dark night.

"That wasn't true was it Mickie?" She asked as they all wrapped themselves in a towel and climbed back up to the camp site.

"I think so, the guy I heard it from was the policeman on the other end of the phone when he heard that woman die." Mickie said watching Maryse walk off ahead of her to join Ted, not seeing the grin on Mickie's face as they reached camp.

Present.

"I couldn't believe she fell for it." Mickie said as the rain started to hit her wind shield and she flicked on the wipers.

"Did She and Uncle Ted get any sleep that night?" Katie chuckled as she quickly wound up her window and moved in her seat as her left butt cheek had fallen asleep.

"Ha not much, I will tell you about that later how about we stop off and get some lunch, I don't know about you but I am starving." Mickie said seeing a sign for a dinner not half a mile away, she also wanted to put off crossing the state line as long as possible, for she would have to explain to Katie by then exactly where they were going.

Pulling off the road at the entrance to the dinner Mickie saw that they also had a gas station there and was grateful. She wasn't desperate for gas yet but she didn't know these roads and had no idea when the next chance would come to fill up. She watched as Katie ran for the doorway to the dinner trying not to get too wet and holding on to the brim of her hat so it wouldn't blow off. Mickie decided that the gas could wait until after lunch and she hope that the rain would have slowed or stopped by then. Looking up at the dark clouds above her head Mickie however doubted that very much as she too ran for shelter in the dinner's door way as Katie pushed open the door and let them inside.

Mickie shook the excess drops of rain off her hat as she looked around the dinner. It was surprisingly full for Sunday lunchtime. Katie was pulling her hair out of her eyes as she removed her own hat and was making her way to an empty booth. Following her daughter Mickie caught the eye of one of the waitresses and the smiling woman soon came over to them and asked them what they would like to drink.

"Coffee please." Mickie replied not bothering to look at the menu. Katie eyed her mother giving her a scowl and giving the menu a quick once over and deciding upon a Dr pepper.

"You know how bad coffee is for you mom, you could at least drink Decaff." Katie said as the waitress gave them a smile and headed off to get their drinks.

"I know but I hate that stuff, plus I have cut down, and I do have a long drive ahead of me so I think I should be allowed this once." Mickie said studying the menu considering what she wanted for lunch.

"Ok but when we get home I am going to get you off that stuff, I want my mom around for a long time." Katie said and Mickie couldn't miss the sincerity behind her daughter's statement and she could only pray she could for fill her wishes.

After they finished their lunch Mickie paid and went outside to find it was still raining pretty hard. Telling Katie to remain in the car she filled up her gas tank and ran back inside to pay for the fuel.

Darting back into the drivers seat Mickie gave her daughter a withering look as the water ran off her nose and splashed into her lap.

"Guess the weather has it in for us today huh." She said starting the engine and pulling back out on to the road.

Katie looked out of her window and noticed a sign up ahead. Turning sharply to her mom then back at the sign she read it once more to make sure she had not been mistaken. The sign read 10 miles to state line.

Hope you enjoyed chapter 6, I am playing with a bit of humour but I have never been great at it, at least I can say I am trying. As always reviews are welcomed and even encouraged, I even take suggestions so go ahead and hit that review button ta XxX


	7. Chapter 7

No fancy stuff today fingers hurt from all the writing. I have been branching out my writing ideas. If you feel the need check out my latest offering on my profile page. As for now on with the story.

Present

Mickie watched as her daughter's eyes caught what the sign said, she could tell Katie wanted to ask her about it but as yet she had not said anything. Keeping her eyes focused on the road Mickie was trying to discourage her from asking about their destination, in fact for the first time in their trip Mickie reached forward and turned on the radio.

Flicking though the channels she finally came up with one playing old country songs and she tapped her fingers on the steering wheel along with them.

Katie had not been ignorant to her mothers behaviour, she wasn't a stupid girl there was something about crossing the state line that was making her nervous and Katie would give her the space she obviously needed right now.

"So what did you do to Uncle Ted and Auntie Maryse then?" Katie finally asked as Mickie glanced at her and allowed a small smile to grace her lips. Reaching forward and turning off the radio Mickie told Katie what had happened after they had gotten back to camp.

Past

After eating a steaming pot of macaroni and cheese that Ted actually managed to cook they went their separate ways and in to their own tents. Mickie had noticed that both Maryse and Ted had been jumpy, they had spent all of dinner time looking around the forest and trying to cover up the fact that they were jumping at every noise that came out of the trees. Turning to Randy once inside the tent, an evil glint in her eyes Mickie placed her hand on Randy arm and got his attention.

"You know I think we should scare them tonight, it would be so easy." She said whist Randy shook his head at her and tutted his tongue against the roof of his mouth.

"You are a bad girl Mickie James, but that's why I love you." Randy replied an evil smirk appearing on his own face as he looked down at his watch.

"I think we should give them twenty minutes, let them get comfortable, a little sleepy and then pounce." He said as he watched the smile on Mickie's face widen even in the dim light he could see her white teeth and the sparkle in her eyes.

"Agreed, so what shall we do for twenty minutes I wonder?" Mickie said running her finger up Randy's bare chest as he had yet to put a shirt on from when they had been in the hot springs. Randy watched her finger as it played with the skin on his chest caressing and slightly scraping until he had to look at her face. Her big brown eyes stared back at him, they were almost as dark as the night that surrounded them now and Randy lent forward to capture her lips with his own.

Just as Randy was getting started Mickie pulled back slightly and gave him a small pat on the chest.

"You know what I am too excited about scaring Maryse and Ted, let's go now." Randy couldn't believe it, he was sure this was some kind of payback for something he had done earlier.

"What, but I mean." He finally managed to stumble out as Mickie straightened her shirt and threw her hair over one shoulder. Mickie couldn't help but tease him, she knew that she would make sure he got a nice treat when they came back to their tent tonight, but the look in his eyes as she straightened her clothes was classic.

"I'm sure we can do better later anyway." Mickie said giving Randy a small wink and it did not take the superstar long to catch on.

Creeping outside they tiptoed around the fire trying not to make a sound as they approached Ted and Maryse's tent. Mickie was having a hard time not to break out into giggles and looking at Randy just made it harder. Randy was reaching out for the tent flap, unhooking the catches silently he glanced at Mickie who had her hand over her mouth and was obviously trying not to laugh.

Holding up three fingers Randy counted down so they could both jump in at the same time.

As Mickie watch Randy's last finger fall she pulled open her side of the tent and sprang inside.

"Wakey Wakey!" Mickie yelled but was stopped cold in her tracks by the image she saw in front of her. She had a clear view of Ted's back and buttocks. His hips were surrounded by a pair of long lean legs and a arm draped across his shoulders.

"Oh shit." Ted cried as he looked back at the stunned faces of his friends and then he quickly looked down at Maryse who had if it was possible gotten even redder.

"Oh my god!" Came from Mickie who's eyes had gone impossibly wide as she was hauled out of the tent by a distraught Randy.

"My eyes they burn!" He said dramatically as he wheeled away from the tent and covered his eyes over with both hands.

"Oh stop it you big baby, I've seen your collection of porn you have watched far worse." Mickie said folding her arms and waiting outside the tent for Maryse and Ted to emerge. Randy gave her a lopsided smile and wiggled his eye brows.

"They are for inspiration purposes only." Before they could continue their conversation Ted's face appeared followed by Maryse's.

"You guys going to chat all night we were kind of busy in here." Ted said as a smile spread a cross his face, which soon disappeared when Maryse gave him a slap on the chest.

"Why don't we just all agree to forget this moment?" Maryse suggested and was met with enthusiastic nodding from Randy and a more understanding one from Mickie.

"Agreed, well good night guys, don't do anything we wouldn't." Mickie said giving her friends a wink and catching hold of Randy by his upper arm, and pulling him back in to their own tent.

"Ok that was disturbing." Randy said as he closed the flaps securely to their tent but was interrupted by Mickie placing her lips on to his with no hesitation in darting her tongue in his mouth.

"Umm but very inspirational." She said breaking the kiss only slightly before pulling him down to their sleeping bags.

Present

"Mom, we have talked about limiting how much sex talk you can put in. it weird and not to say disgusting." Katie said sticking her tongue out of her mouth and making reaching noises.

Mickie had to smile, she still took great pleasure in embarrassing her daughter and this occasion was no exception.

"Well how do you think you came about any way?" Mickie said teasing her daughter and realising that they were just about to cross the state line.

"I know exactly how that happened mom, but it does not mean I need to hear a detailed description about it." Katie said pouting in the passenger seat and slumping back down into the chair and folding her arms across her chest. Mickie couldn't help but watch as the sign went past her window, she saw Katie look too and decided that she had to back track her story a couple of years to explain why they were here.

Katie looked at the sign and heard her mother take in a deep breath. Realising she was about to here just why they had just entered the state of Missouri.

Past

Mickie had never been to randy's house before, she was terrified about meeting his parents even though he said they already adored her just from speaking to her over the phone she couldn't help but feel the butterflies do summersaults in her stomach.

St. Louis Missouri was beautiful at Christmas time and Mickie had to admit that his house was picture perfect as they came up the drive as Randy parked the car and popped the trunk.

Helping Mickie with her luggage Randy heard the front door open and his mother yelling his name as she ran out to the car no coat on and shivering like crazy.

"Oh Randy how are you? Mickie my darling welcome." Mrs Orton said wrapping her arms around both the younger people and smiling from one to the other.

"Mom lets get inside you are freezing. Where is dad?" Randy said closing the trunk and pulling his suitcase along behind him and throwing one of Mickie's over his shoulder.

"Oh dad is trying to get the oven to cooperate, it seems to be automatically turning it's self off again, I told him to get a man out but you know your father he always knows best." The older woman pushed the door open to the house and Mickie was enthralled with what she saw. The house was brightly lit and tastefully decorated, the hall way had a small Christmas tree at the base of the stairs and a little tinsel on the art work donning the walls.

Walking through into the ample living room after leaving their luggage by the stairs Mickie took Randy's offered hand and stood in the middle of the room.

Big bay windows at one end looked out on to the garden and a large fire place was the central feature in the room. The main Christmas tree stood off to the left of the fire place and was surrounded by presents. Little twinkling lights framed the windows and reindeer pulled Santa across the far wall of the room.

"It's beautiful Mrs Orton." Mickie said her voice displaying the wonder she felt at the beautiful scene before her.

"Oh call me Elaine, and thank you, now where is that man." She said as she headed off down a passage way calling out for her husband to come a great their guest.

Mickie smiled at Randy she had relaxed greatly at being here and meeting his mom even though they had spoken on the phone many times it was a relief to her that she had just been accepted like an old friend. Before she could dwell on the thought Bob Orton came in whipping grease off his hand.

"Randy, how are you son? Finally you have brought me a replacement for your mother, good because she is starting to where out." Bob Orton gave his son a wink Mickie a huge hug then ducked the on coming slap from his wife.

"You would be lost without me." Elaine said a hint of a smile on her lips as she ushered them all to have a seat.

Mickie listened to the back and forth between Randy and his parents, it was obvious they had a good relationship. The banter was easy and the topics ranged from new hobbies they had got into to the latest movies. Mickie felt like she was just one of the family as she sat there just enjoying watching and listening to the Orton's talk.

Randy and Mickie were finally show to their room as Elaine said she would have to get dinner on if they actually wanted to eat before Christmas morning and it was Bob who escorted them up the stairs.

The bedroom was modest, it had no decorations but it did have its own bathroom and Mickie was grateful that she had not been put separately from Randy.

"Now you two behave yourselves tonight, if you keep your mom awake I will not here the end of it." Bob said smiling at the pair of them and placing his hands on their shoulders.

"Mickie thank you for coming, its lovely to have some family over for Christmas for a change, it makes it that much more worth while." With that Bob Orton left them to un pack and Mickie couldn't believe just how lucky she had been finding Randy and now his family.

Dinner was perfect, Elaine was a great cook and Bob was very entertaining, Mickie had not laughed so hard for a long time and now sat with full bellies watching as Randy's face dropped in horror as Elaine got out the baby photo album Mickie could help but think that this was going to be her best Christmas ever.

Present

Mickie swerved as the car pulled badly to the right. Keeping off the break Mickie could tell that she had picked up a puncture.

Allowing the car to roll to a stop by the side of the road Mickie glanced at Katie and saw the look of concern mixed with fear mixed in her eyes.

"Its ok honey we just got a flat, probably rolled over some farmers discarded tool or something." Mickie said looking out the window and seeing the rain pelt back at her running in rivers down the windscreen and blurring her vision of the road ahead.

"I have to say I am not looking forward to this." Mickie said reaching into the back seat and placing her hat on her head. Katie watched as her mother prepared her self to open the car door and she suddenly spoke up.

"Hey can I help?" Katie asked placing her hand on her mothers shoulder and earning herself a smile.

"Sure honey you can pass me the jack from the boot just reach over the back seat." With that Mickie pushed open the door and disappeared into the rain.

Climbing into the back seat Katie reached around and finally found the jack. Passing it though the window she watched as Mickie propped the car up and pulled the spare off the back door of the car.

Mickie was getting soaked and cold, the more the rain hit her the colder she got and the flat tyre was not coming off, the nuts had gotten stuck and the wrench was not shifting them.

"Damm it!" Mickie exclaimed whipping the rain out of her eyes as she bent her knees and applied more force on the wrench to get the nuts loose.

"Mom" Katie said as Mickie looked up at her daughter and followed her line of sight to an approaching car which was obviously pulling to a stop next to them.

Mickie stood up right and watched as the drivers' side door opened and a booted leg stepped out followed by a tall figure in a long rain Mac. Mickie had to stop herself from shaking but this time it had nothing to do with the cold. Glancing at Katie she knew that if worse came to worse then she would at least be able to get her daughter out of harms way. Placing a smile on her face Mickie looked at the figure approaching them and hoped that she didn't look as frightened as she was feeling.

"Can I help you guys?" the man said as he came closer and Mickie could see his face now under the wide brimmed hat that was keeping the rain out of his face.

"Umm yeah I got a flat and the nuts on it are a little stuck." Mickie said not wanting to sound ungrateful and she really could use the help.

"No problem." The man said as he bent and took hold of the wrench and proceeded to take off each nut one by one.

"Not a good place to get caught with a flat out here ladies, no one around for fifty miles or so." He said as he worked on the last nut and the flat tyre came off with a plop.

"Your lucky I came along you could have been here for a while." He said standing up and looking down at Mickie. He had to be at least six feet tall and Mickie thought he was a bit more than that.

"Yes thank you very much." Mickie said smiling at the man, he did seem like a genuinely nice guy and Mickie felt stupid for being so scared.

"It's no problem, are you and your sister headed a long way." Mickie didn't let the obvious attempt at flattery pass her by and she allowed a soft smile to appear on her face as she met his eyes.

"No me and my daughter don't have too far to go now." She replied and the man tipped his hat to her and said.

"Will you be ok getting the spare on, because I can do it for you it will only take a second." Before Mickie could protest though he had picked up the spare and was starting to screw it back on. Mickie got down and helped the man put her spare tyre on and took the flat one and placed it in the boot of her car. Closing the door behind her Mickie turned to the man holding out her hand. He took it gently almost unsure as to what Mickie was doing and she smiled again at him.

"Thank you very much." Mickie said genuinely grateful this time as she climbed back inside the car.

"Yeah thank you sir." Katie called out of her window as they pulled back on to the highway and Mickie watched him in her rear view mirror as he climbed back into his car.

"Nice man." Mickie said turning back to the road and turning on her headlights as the light began to fade.

There is chapter 7 quick question, do you want to here more about Mickie's Christmas with Randy or should I just get on with the main story. I can do either so just let me know and your wish will be my command. As always please review or I get sad and I don't write well when sad ;-)


	8. Chapter 8

Hey there I am back. I would quickly like to thank Sophia for her lovely recommendation of this story, it was a lovely gesture and if you have not yet read Crazy for you I highly recommend it also. No pressure on this chapter at all, but on we go.

Present

Mickie couldn't believe how such a beautiful day had turn so gray and foreboding, she hoped that it wasn't a sign of things to come. Keeping her eyes firmly fixed on the road as the rain was making the driving conditions difficult she happened to glance in her rear view mirror.

Seeing themans car behind her came as a slight shock, Katie must have seen the look on her face for she had placed her hand on her arm and said.

"What's wrong mom?" Mickie turned to her daughter and gave her a none to convincing smile.

"Nothing honey just didn't expect to see our friendly tire fixer in my rear view mirror that's all." Mickie said knowing that lying to Katie was not a good option right now. Turning in her seat Katie looked though the back window and saw the glare of the head lights large in her vision.

"He is pretty close mom." Now it was Katie's turn to look nervous. Mickie had to think logically now. She knew that panicking over nothing was no good for anyone she remembered the last time she did that it did not turn out well.

"Look he is probably just going in the same direction that we are, this road is just one straight line all the way to St. Louis probably." Mickie said knowing that although what she said was true, she didn't quite believe it. The car was just a little too close for her liking but she was not about to tell her daughter that.

"Look if he had wanted to do anything he would have done it back when we couldn't have gotten away." She settled on saying as Katie turned in her chair once more and looked back at the dark car following them though the rain storm.

"Hey why don't you tell me more about what happened after you tried to scare Aunt Maryse and Uncle Ted?" Katie said finally sitting back and looking though the windscreen. Mickie was always surprised by her daughter and her ability to cope with anything life threw at her. Trying to forget that they may or may not be being followed Mickie tried to remember where she had left off.

Past

Mickie woke to find Randy already sitting up and pulling on a sock.

"Morning beautiful." He said leaning down and slanting his lips across Mickie's and she happily accepted him.

"Good morning to you to mister." She said waiting with slight amusement as Randy rummaged though all of the clothes scattered around the tent trying to find his other sock.

"I think its under there." Mickie said pointing to the blouse she was wearing last night as she climbed out of her sleeping bag and stretched unkinking her muscles and letting out a large yawn.

"Are ha." Randy said triumphantly as he snatched his sock up and threw Mickie her shirt which landed neatly in her out stretched hand.

"How do you think Ted and Maryse are felling this morning?" I asked as Randy stated packing up our things and trying to get everything to fit back in his backpack.

"Same as us I suppose, just a little bit disturbed, nothing a good sweaty walk won't help." He said pausing to grin at me while he forced the last of his clothes into his back pack and snapped closed the fastening.

"Why is it that when you take it out it won't all fit back in." He said lifting the pack and tossing it over his shoulder, as he folded back the tent flap and stepped out into the bright sunshine.

"Because you like many men never learnt to fold anything." Mickie replied to his vanishing back as he allowed the tent flap to fall back into place, leaving her alone to sort out her own things.

It took Mickie only a few minutes to pack her own bag, grateful that they would not be carrying their own tents back this time she stood and walked outside to join Randy by the fire which was not burning.

"Ted and Maryse not up yet?" Mickie said looking slightly confused but she wasn't that worried. After what she saw last night she was sure they had not gotten to bed too early.

"Maybe we should wake them, I mean we do need to be on the trail soon or we wont make base camp by night fall." Randy said looking at Mickie as if to say you wake them I can't take another show.

"Oh its up to me is it?" She smirked at him as she turned on her heel and walked over to her friends tent.

"Guys time to get up, rise and shine sleepy heads." Mickie called and stood back slightly expecting a head to appear. After a few seconds Mickie arched an eyebrow at Randy and tried again.

"Hey guys, get up or we are coming in again!" looking back to Randy and then back at the tent Mickie held her breath slightly as nothing happened. She could not here any movement coming from inside the tent either.

"get up you two what have you done shagged your selves out!" Randy said finally getting up and coming to the tent and ripping open the flap and peering inside.

Randy couldn't move for a moment, he looked around the tent not quite able to comprehend what he was seeing.

Mickie watched as Randy's head disappeared inside the tent and then did not re-emerge.

"Randy what's going on?" Mickie said her voice had taken on a slightly softer tone worry around it edges. At first Randy didn't know what to say, standing up he turned to his girlfriend and shook his head.

"I don't know what is going on, all I know is all their stuff it's gone." Opening up the tent as if to prove his point Mickie looked inside at the bear tent and had to cup her mouth with her hand to stop her from gasping audibly.

"Why, I mean it really wasn't that bad, was it?" Mickie said unsure as to what she was asking exactly.

"I don't know, I didn't think so, maybe to them it was a big deal, but this seems pretty extreme." Randy replied walking back to the fireplace and picking up his stuff.

"We don't have a choice though, maybe we can catch them up and see if we can sort this whole mess out." Randy said donning his back pack and Mickie followed suite. Once geared up they followed the trail leading slightly down the mountain.

Cutting a faster pace than normal neither Mickie nor Randy took in any of the beautiful scenery this morning. In fact they almost walked right passed the hot springs without even noticing them if it hadn't been for the noise that caught Mickie's attention.

Snapping her head round at the rustling that came from behind and slightly off to her left Mickie came face to face with the hot spring they had so enjoyed last night.

"Come on honey, I am sure if we don't find them on the trail, they will be at base camp, I mean I have the car keys so they are hardly going anywhere." Randy said pulling slightly on Mickie's arm to encourage her to come with him.

"Sorry I thought I heard something." Mickie said glancing briefly back and then following Randy into a more densely thick area of trees.

Present

"God they just left you in the middle of the night that's pretty rotten." Katie said as Mickie paused to take a drink and Katie took the open bottle from her mother and put the cap back on.

"Tell me about it, me and Randy were worried sick, I mean those mountains are dangerous places, it might all be mapped out and rangers are around all the time, but anything could have happened to them off alone." Mickie said glancing up to her rear view mirror and noticing the car was still behind them and still pretty close. Fighting the urge to speed up even though she was driving the limit Mickie looked at Katie and smiled.

"Of course we both know nothing bad did happen." Mickie said, knowing that distracting herself with the story was probably the best option.

"Well obviously seeing as they are still around and kicking, as well as the twins, pain in the butt those two are." Katie said a slight frown on her face as she sat back ion her seat and folded her arms.

"Come on now don't pretend you don't love them." Mickie said poking her daughter in the side and causing her to giggle slightly.

"Ok ok in small doses Cody and Ted Jr are fine I suppose." the young girl said but Mickie got the distinct impression that she wasn't to happy about having to admit to liking her younger cousins. Not that they were really her cousins that's just how she Ted and Maryse had wanted them to be when they were younger. Although Katie was three years older they had gotten on great, until the boys had gotten bigger than her and then the rules had changed.

Mickie would always look back on the early years with fondness, trying not to lapse into those particular memory Mickie shook her head and coughed slightly to clear her throat.

"So what did happened, did you meet them back at base camp?" Katie said eager to here what had happen all those years ago and her mom wasn't about to disappoint her.

"Not exactly."

Past

It had been about half an hour since Mickie and Randy had discovered that Ted and Maryse had left them at the camp site. To say they were both feeling jumpy and not to mention guilty would have been an understatement. Mickie kept hearing things off into the trees and Randy had stopped a few times thinking he had seen something off into the trees.

They had not however seen any sign of Ted or Maryse, there was no litter to suggest they had been that way, no signs at all that the trail had been walked in a while actually. The forest seemed to be growing thicker as they walked and darker, as the canopy of the trees blocked out some of the sunlight from their field of vision.

"I think we need a break." Randy said finally, walking though the forest was hard going, it took more energy to climb over the branches and push though the foliage especially after two days hard hiking and sleeping on the hard ground.

Mickie nodded at Randy in agreement of his suggestion as they found a large tree to rest against as Randy peeled off his back pack shortly followed by his shirt.

"Damm but its hot, even in here in the shade." He said whipping the sweat off his brow.

"I know feels like a storm is coming." Mickie said remembering the hot days in Virginia when the day got especially hot and sticky it always meant a storm was coming. It would hit late in the afternoon, the thunder would shake the ground and the lighting would make the air crackle, and it would always excite Mickie in a way only a really good storm could.

"I know, but right now i9 wouldn't mind too much, the rain would be refreshing." Randy said taking a swig from his water bottle and reaching down to put it back in his back pack.

Before he could stand upright again he was hit by a barrage of water. Mickie was up and screaming as the icy cold water hit her exposed skin and she fought against the stream of water coming from above her.

"Ha not so smart now are you." Ted shouted down from the tree next to the one Randy and Mickie had sat under.

"You bastards!" Mickie swore at them as both wrestlers almost fell out of the tree with laughing at the pair of drowned rats below them.

"Come on you had that one coming." Maryse said coming down from the tree holding up her empty water bottle and having to hold Ted upright.

"You scared the hell out of us when we found you gone this morning." Randy said angrily, but secretly he was very happy to see his friends again.

"We know we have been watching you since this morning, just waiting for the right time to strike." Ted said giving first Randy then Mickie a wink as Mickie squeezed the excess water from her shirt.

"That was you making all those noises" Mickie said pointing her finger in Ted's direction and wagging it at him in a disapproving manor

"Yeah well one good scared deserves another." Maryse said winking and going over to the tree and picking up their back packs which they had left to climb the tree and execute their plan on Mickie and Randy.

"Now what's you say about having a good old group lunch?" Ted said setting out a blanket away from the dripping water and puddles they had created.

"It sounds great, I have a great story to tell." Mickie said not letting Ted get a look at her face and deciding to go straight into her story without waiting for the others reply.

"Yeah it's a good story takes place a few years ago, I came home one day, well I say home I mean back to my hotel room, I was sharing it with a Ted Debaise who had gotten back quite a bit before myself."

Ted's jaw dropped knowing exactly where this was going he got up only to be held back by a pair of powerful tattooed arms.

"Not this time Ted, now were was I. Oh yes upon opening the door I found Mr Debaise in a pair of white Y fronts, with the Y and everything holding my hair brush in his hand singing along to Girls just want to have fun. Oh and did I mention he was still wearing his socks." Mickie gave Ted a grin as Ted went a deep shade of red as both Maryse and Randy gave him odd looks and just shook their heads in utter shock.

"What I was young, thought I would see what it was like, come on Randy wore a dress for goodness sake." Ted pleaded going to Maryse first and giving her the puppy dog eyes.

"I think if I hadn't walked in that would have been the next stage." Mickie said pulling a banana out of her back pack and peeling the skin off slowly and taking a bite out of it looking right into Ted's eyes as she did so. Ted didn't need any more convincing he knew Mickie had won check and mate.

Present

Mickie noticed the rain was finally slowing down as Katie recovered from her image of Uncle Ted dancing and singing in his underwear.

"Ok it wasn't that funny." Mickie said even though she was unable to keep the smile off her face as well.

"Yeah it was I shall have to ask for a reprisal next Christmas when he has had too much eggnog." Katie said turning her smile on Mickie and she couldn't help but copy her daughters enthusiasm.

"Not sure aunt Maryse would appreciate that, but I wont stop you." Mickie said turning her attention back to the road as she once more looked in her rear view mirror. The presence of the car behind her had not gone unnoticed but she had put it out of her mind, now as she looked she saw that she could almost make out the bumper sticker on the mans grill plate, something she had not been able to do before, unsure at to whether it was because the rain had slowed down and improved the vision or he had actually gotten closer, this time Mickie couldn't stop herself as she pressed the gas peddle and sped up along the disserted highway.

Thank you for reading, I hope you are enjoying the story as always I could help but add a little drama after all it is what I do best.

I got some mixed reviews about doing more on Christmas so I am going to make a compromise, there will be a time later on in the story when I have to go back to it, but for the most part I will be doing the main story.

As ever please review I would love to make thirty it just makes me feel special and in a writing mood.

Ps sorry about the delay in updates but had a birthday on Thursday and have not been in the best state to write if you get my meaning (wink wink)

Sorry long note today if you have not checked out my story watch, or if you have I suggest you also check out Watch2 by xxxfuturewwedivaxx also I would like you to appeal to Sophia to write the last part so the trilogy is complete thank you.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey hope you enjoy this, sorry about the wait.

Present

"Mom why are you speeding up?" Katie asked as she turned in her seat to look at Mickie more clearly, the concern in her voice was obvious but Mickie had not taken her eyes off the rear view mirror.

"Just seeing what happens honey there is nothing to worry about." She replied but Katie knew that wasn't the truth. Mickie's jaw was set in a tight line and her eyes were glancing from the road to the mirrors and her hands were clutching the steering wheel so tight her knuckles were turning white.

"Mom please." Katie said placing her arm on her mothers shoulder but she didn't need an explanation. The car that had been following them was now pulling up along side them. Katie looked at the driver who was waving his hands at them trying to get them to pull over.

"Don't do it mom." Katie said knowing that this could not be a good thing and Mickie just shook her head quickly.

"I have no intention of." But before she could finish that thought, the man had pulled his car in front of them and was slowing down.

Mickie thought about swerving round him but he blocked her still backing them up.

"Damm it, look I don't know what is going on but we have to stop." Mickie said slapping the steering wheel and pressing her foot on the break.

"We can always try and make a dash for it when he gets out of his car." Mickie said turning towards her frightened daughter and placing her hand on her shoulder as she pulled over and stopped the car.

Mickie did not turn off the engine though as she watched the man step out of the car and come running towards them. Mickie rolled down the window and tried to look angry, although she was just feeling scared.

"Look I'm so sorry if I frightened you, but your tail lights are out." The guy said a little out of breath as he came up to the window and leaned down slightly to speak to Mickie.

"You're kidding?" Mickie said almost unable to believe she had been so silly.

"No, and an out of state car with no tail lights, the local cops will be all over that like white on rice." He said smiling at the now relaxing women in the car.

"Thank you for letting me know, I'm sorry for the way I reacted but you know, the stories you here." Mickie said fumbling over her words slightly and sounding embarrassed and cursing herself inwardly for her stupidity.

"Look it's fine I don't blame you, I flashed a couple of times but I don't think you saw, look I can fix those lights for you, I'm sure it is just some loose wiring. I live just up the road on a farm near a little town called Provenance."

Mickie didn't know what to say, she did not need the hassle of being pulled over by a state trooper for a traffic violation, and heaven knows she could do with the fine even less, but going with this guy to his house was dangerous. Glancing at Katie who was eyeing the guy but not looking so scared anymore Mickie made her decision. She had already doubted this guy once and was not about to make the same mistake again, no wonder people often looked the other way when people are in trouble, because it is thrown back in their faces.

"That would be great, if its not to much trouble." Mickie said making sure the man was not offering hoping they would turn him down.

"No problem at all, I'm Steve by the way." He said offering his hand and Mickie shook it firmly.

"Pleased to meet you I am Mickie and this is my daughter Katie." Mickie said introducing them as Steve stood back upright and said.

"Just follow me, you can't miss it, next turning left about a mile along the highway." He said giving them a final smile as he went and climbed back in his car.

"Are you sure about this mom?" Katie asked hoping her mom might change her mind as she had a bad feeling about this.

" No but he has been nothing but nice to us and if I get caught out of state with no tail lights its likely to be a hefty fine, that's if the don't throw me in jail just for the hell of it." Mickie said pulling away from the curb and following Steve's ford pick up.

"Mom you didn't even check to see if the tail lights were really out." Katie said as Mickie's face paled slightly at her error.

Following Steve Mickie decided to hold back slightly, she wanted to get a good look at the place they were going to before she thought about getting out of the car. As they turned off the highway she saw the rolling ploughed fields which turned from arable to grazing in a matter of moments. A large farm house loomed out of the distance as the road fell away into a valley and Mickie was astounded by the beauty if this place, even as the rain was still coming down in a light drizzle and the clouds made the day grey, the land and the old house were like something straight out of the old farming tows of the fifty's.

"Man this place is incredible." Katie said as she leaned up to the window and placed her hands on the edge of the door.

"I know, looks like he is very good at his job." Mickie said as they pulled up the drive and Steve got out of his car.

"Just pull right into the garage, my tools are in there, and we can keep dry." He said as they pulled up next to him and he smiled and waved them in to his double garage.

Pulling to a stop Mickie jumped out of the car leaving Katie inside and ran round to the back of her car. Seeing immediately that the tail lights were indeed out Mickie let out a sigh of relief as Steve came to stand next to her.

"Like I said Ma'm must be some loose wiring." Steve said as Mickie walked back to the drivers side door and switched off the engine. "Hopefully it is something simple like that. And please its Mickie not Ma'm I can't stand it." She said giving him a friendly grin As Katie got out of the car.

"Sorry but could I use your bathroom?" Katie said shyly, she had been desperate when he had offered them help but she didn't want to say anything in case it influenced her mom about going with him.

"Sure it's no problem, why don't you both come inside I will stick on the kettle and you guys can have a cuppa while I get your car sorted." Steve said leading the way into the house though a side door that led directly into the kitchen.

The kitchen was lovely, the table was a light oak, it could even have been elm wood Mickie was not sure, it was smaller than her own table only big enough for four but it had matching chairs that went with it. The counters matched the table, light coloured wood surrounded the kitchen, the work surfaces were obviously well used but had a homely worn feel to it which put Mickie at ease. There was even an old agar in the corner of the room which was letting out a steady heat keeping the room cosy.

"This is lovely." Mickie said running her hand along the bumpy surfaces and noticing the old style terracotta tiles that made up the kitchens floor.

"Thank you this house has been in my family for years, we like the old world charm of the place, wont find too many new devices here." Steve said as he got out two cups for making coffee.

"Me either, my house is kind of like this except mine is not shabby chic it's just shabby." Mickie said smiling at him and watching as he poured the steaming water into the cups.

Mickie took her coffee and added just a little milk as Steve took his mug and headed for the door.

"Make yourself at home, I will get your car done as quick as I can." With that he left Mickie alone and she didn't even have time to thank him for being so nice.

"Mom, Mom come here." Mickie was just about to take a seat at the table when her daughters' voice floated though the house as a whispered shout. Curious Mickie walked to the base of the staircase and looked up at her daughter.

"Is he gone?" Katie asked still in a kind of whisper, but anyone in the house would have heard her.

"Yes he is fixing the car."

"You have to come and see this." The girl replied as she disappeared back on to the landing followed by a slightly angry Mickie.

"Katie, Katie don't go snooping around." Mickie said as she went up the stairs and found Katie in an open door way second on her left.

"Look at this mom and tell me this guy isn't creepy." Katie said as Mickie stared back at a bedroom that was full of posters.

"Umm it is a little strange." Mickie said not really knowing how to react.

"Strange the guy had fifty posters on his wall of you, and now he had you at his house, and all you can say is that it is strange." Katie said disbelieving her mothers reaction.

"Well how do you want me to react, he is not the first guy to have posters of me on their wall, ok sixteen years later is hanging on a bit, but he has done nothing wrong." Mickie replied looking at her daughter and seeing that the girl was unimpressed.

"Well I say he is creepy." Katie said stepping over the threshold and taking a better look around.

"Katie come back here." Mickie said grabbing the girls arm but not before following her into the room. Noticing a particularly large poster over the head board Mickie was thrown into a memory for a second before Katie got her attention.

"Do you think he recognised you?"

"Of course I did." Steve said as both women jumped and Mickie clutched on to Katie's arm just as hard as she was holding her chest.

"Sorry didn't mean to make you jump, but what are you doing in here?" Steve said looking more confused than upset.

"Umm I was looking for the bathroom." Katie said which was the truth although it felt like a lie.

"I see no problem it's across the hall." He said pointing to the door opposite as Katie prized her elf out of her mom grasp and walked quickly to the bathroom.

"I'm sorry she didn't mean too come in here, it's just that this is a bit strange." Mickie said as Steve walked back out of the room and Mickie followed him.

"I know I didn't want to embarrass you with it, I was a little obsessed with you in my youth and I have never wanted to t5ake the posters down." He tried to explain as they made their way down the stairs.

"it was more of a shock, why didn't you say anything?" Mickie asked as they entered the kitchen and Steve sat at the table.

"Its not everyday you get to meet someone you have obsessed over, I knew if you didn't know and I just kept myself from grinning all the time it would be fine, you wouldn't run away screaming." He said which made Mickie smile as she came over and joined him at the table.

"Your secret is safe with me." She said placing her hand over his and he looked up at her and she had to blush.

"You know those poster are not quite so accurate anymore." Mickie said averting her eyes from his intense gaze as she felt his hand brush hers once more.

"View is pretty good from where I am standing." He replied but before Mickie could say anything Katie walked into the kitchen and the moment was lost.

"Your car is fixed by the way." Steve said quickly getting up and opening the door to the garage as the girls stepped outside and Mickie inspected her now functioning tails lights.

"Just as I suspected just some loose wiring, didn't even have to replace anything." He said watching as Katie climbed back into the car with a wary glance.

"Thank you so much Steve, I really appreciate it." Mickie said shaking his hand a little more softly this time.

"If you are passing back this way and fancy popping in for a coffee you are welcome any time." Steve said as Mickie climbed in the car and pulled away. Waving at Steve as she went Mickie couldn't help but think about that poster on his wall and what a coincidence it was.

"Mom what did you see in there that made you freeze, it was one of those photos wasn't it?" Katie asked as they turned back on to the highway and Mickie could almost believe Katie could read her mind.

"Yeah it was, and it was something that happened a long time ago." Mickie said as they made there way further towards their destination.

Past

Mickie woke up on Christmas morning to a smiling Randy who was sitting on the end of the bed.

"Moring beautiful." He said leaning forward and giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Morning mister." She said back as she threw off the covers and threw a robe over her shorts a top.

"You sleepy heads up yet, Santa's been." Bob Orton's voice came though the door and Mickie couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah dad we are just coming." Randy replied as he opened the door and saw his dad just disappearing down the stairs. Randy turned to Mickie and handed her a small box, it was red with a gold ribbon tied round it and for a second Mickie's heart stopped.

"I wanted to give you this one first." Randy said noticing the look in Mickie's eyes and giving her a soft smile.

Mickie untied the ribbon and opened the box to reveal a pair of long gold dangling earnings each one tipped with a small diamond.

"Oh Randy they are beautiful." She said kissing him softly as he held her close.

"Come on you two we want to open our presents." Bob called up the stairs and Mickie and Randy pulled apart and grinned at each other. Taking off at a run the two bumped down the stairs and as Mickie was just making her way to the living room Randy grabbed her and pulled her aside and stepped through the doorway.

"Winner." He claimed as Mickie frowned at him.

"No fair you cheated." She said as Elaine and Bob both smiled at their childish behaviour as they took a seat.

"I am Santa." Bob declared as he started passing out presents. Randy had told Mickie she did not need to buy for his parents that she could come in on the ones he had already gotten them, but she had insisted and she was pleased they had liked their gifts.

She had gotten Elaine a light green silk scarf and Bob a model aeroplane kit which once built actually flew by remote control.

"Thank you so much Mickie y6ou really didn't have to." Elaine said once more who was distracted suddenly by Randy opening his present.

"Wow that's beautiful." Randy said as he held up the thick gold chain with his initials hanging from one end. "Where ever did you find it?" He asked Mickie who had turned a deep shade of red as the room fell silent. "Umm funny story actually, I was passing by a shop last month in Alabama and I saw this in the window. When I went in the lady seemed very nervous of me, but she was so helpful. She said she would be able to put any letter I wanted on the chain for a small extra cost and I got RKO done." Mickie said but Randy could sense there was more to the story.

"Did you find out why she was so nervous?" He asked clasping the chain around his neck and offering it for his dad to inspect.

"Yeah I did I asked her what was wrong and she told me her daughter was my biggest fan, and then asked me if I would sign a poster for her. Well of course I said yes and she pulled out this big poster with me in my black and white suite holding my championship belt. I couldn't believe she just had it there under the desk, it was like fate or something." Mickie said as Bob got up to stoke the fire and turned back to them.

"You know I am not sure I believe in fate, but that sure is weird." He said sitting back down and looking at Mickie was she was the only one with a present left. It was a long thin box and it was from Randy. Opening it carefully Mickie popped open the box to reveal the matching necklace to her earrings.

"Thank you it's so beautiful." Mickie said allowing it to sit across her palm as she examined it.

"Mom always taught me you by a girl a pair of earrings you buy her the bracelet or necklace to match." He said with a grin as Mickie lent over and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"Let's do this every year." She whispered in his ear as his parents set about cleaning up all the mess they had left.

Present

"It was the same poster wasn't it, the one from the shop?" Katie asked as Mickie looked out of the windscreen and took in a deep shaky breath.

"Maybe I believe in fate a lot more than I used to." She said before switching off her windscreen wipers as the first rays of sunlight began to peek out from behind the clouds.

Ok long one hope you liked it a bit different from the rest but it is important for later on. Please let me know what you thought and hit that review button. Oh and I have written a chapter of a new story, if you get chance check it out it is very different want to know if I should continue.


	10. Chapter 10

Back with another chapter, I hope you enjoy it as much as I love writing it, thank you for all the reviews so far I do try to make you guys smile.

Present

Mickie saw the sign reading 25 miles to St. Louis and couldn't help but get butterflies in the pit of her stomach. There was still so much to tell, so much to explain that she hoped she would be able to get it all in before they arrived at their destination.

Katie realised her mom had gone pretty quite after telling her about the strange reappearance of that poster and she was worried that maybe this was all just a bit much for her.

"You know mom if you want to take this slower I will understand." Katie said trying to break the awkward silence that had fallen inside the car.

"No honey I am going to tell you now, if I don't I think I never will and you have a right to know." Mickie said trying to smile at her daughter but only managing to curl one side of her mouth in a kind of grimace.

"Ok but remember I'm a big girl now, you did a good job mom and you know that or you wouldn't have chosen to tell me now if at all." Katie said looking at the now bright sun as the rain on the asphalt started to evaporate right in front of there eyes.

"I know and this has more to do with my own fears than your inability to cope with the truth." Mickie said reaching over and holding her daughters hand briefly before continuing with her story.

Past

They had been walking for what seemed like hours and had not come across a single piece of civilisation. No camp sites, no other hikers nothing but more rocks and forest. It was Randy who noticed the change in temperature first. He had removed his wet t-shirt when they had stopped for lunch. It was scrunched up in his bag and was still a little damp but the chill in the air made him put it back on.

"Is it me or is it getting a little nippy up here." He said to no one in particular as he pushed his way though some dense undergrowth and stopped as the mountain suddenly came to an end via a sheer cliff.

"Yes it is and we appear to have run out of road." Ted said standing next to him and looking down on the rest of the Rockies.

They had spent the day exchanging embarrassing stories about times most often when they had been drunk, and laughing at the others miss fortunes.

"Maryse you know you did so don't lie." Mickie said after Maryse denied having accidently thrown up on Shane McMahon's shoes on a night out which she then tried to blame on Mickie who was having none of it.

"Ok ok I admit it, but it wasn't the drink I swear, it was some bad food at that damm Italian we went to." She said whilst Ted wore a silly grin on his face and chopped down some foliage with a large stick he had found and was now trying to use as a machete.

"Fine Mickie what about this thing with the pond then, what did she do that was so bad Randy?" Maryse asked with an evil grin on her face and Ted just couln't help but chime in.

"Yeah man come on she did tell us about the dress thing which was pretty bad." He said skipping up to Randy and wrapping an arm around his shoulder and giving him his best puppy dog eyes. Randy glanced at Mickie who was wearing her death glare and Randy got the message.

"Sorry guys but I value sex too much." He said and with that he earned a smile from his girlfriend and two disappointed looks off the others.

"What time do you think we will make it back to base camp?" Mickie said glancing at her watch. It was already ten past two and she knew it started to get dark around six. It had taken them two days to get up here and they were attempting to get back in one.

Although it was down hill they knew they had been cutting it pretty fine when they left camp this morning, but undeterred Randy said they wo0uld not need to walk cross country to the next camp site and it would save them over an hours walk.

"Not sure I would say fiveish, but that depends on how long Ted is going to take to get a move on!" Randy called the last part to the man who was now trying to scratch something on to a tree.

"What are you doing Ted?" Mickie said back tracking slightly to see what he was up to.

"Thought I would write our initials on this tree so that people will know we have been here for years to come." He said grinning at Mickie as he paused after the D in his name.

"That's great but how are they going to know it's us if you just do our initials?" Maryse said joining them by the tree as Randy marched back to them looking slightly peeved.

"Damm it didn't think of that I will have to start again." Ted said moving to the next tree, but Randy blocked his path.

"Oh no you don't, we don't have time and we will sign the log book before we go anyway, so people will know we have been here." Randy said softening his tone slightly as Ted lowered his Swiss army knife and sighed.

"I know I just wanted to mark a place up here that was ours." He said and Randy got out his knife.

"Ok just initials, you do yours and Maryse's I will do me and Mickie." Randy said as Ted gave him a huge grin and began cutting into the tree once more.

Once it was finished they stood back and admired their work. It said T.D, M.O, R.K.O, M.J WERE HERE 11TH JUNE 2012. Mickie had to admit even if no one else who past by the area knew or even saw this message, they would know it was up here and it made her smile.

"Come on then guys we need to get going if we are going to make the lodge by nightfall." Randy said picking up his pack and taking off into the trees once more.

The other guys following him as he wound his way though the trees and over logs.

"I hope he knows where he is going." Ted whispered to Maryse who just gave him a grin and said.

"Yeah because I am longing for a hot toddy." As she smiled and pulled her self over another fallen branch.

Randy turned to look at Mickie as she let out a long sigh and pulled on her wind breaker against the increasing wind this close to the edge of the mountain.

"Have you got the map Randy, we can see if we can find out where we are and then how to get back." Mickie said holding out her hand to take the map from Randy as he dug around in his pack for it.

The concern on their faces grew as Randy emptied the content of his pack on to the ground, including all the side pockets and still there was no map.

"Ok I have lost it somewhere, Mickie check I didn't put it in your pack instead." He said knowing full well it wasn't in there but he had to try something.

Mickie emptied her pack as well but it was not there either. Standing up looking at one another Ted couldn't help but smile.

"Does this remind anyone else of the Blair witch project?" He said and that earned him a slap from both Maryse and Mickie.

"What was that for?" He asked rubbing both arms at the same time.

"For being un helpful." Mickie said as she turned to look at Randy who was looking like he wanted to hit something.

"You ok Randy?" Mickie asked going up to him and placing her arms around his waist. She lent her head on to his chest and listened to his heart pound.

"I'm so stupid, first I get us lost then I loose the one thing that would have gotten us back on track." He said placing his arms lightly around Mickie grateful for her support, but he was still beating himself up.

"Look its ok we will just back track our steps, I bet we went wrong after we stopped for lunch, we get back there find the main trail and it will be smooth sailing." Mickie said pulling away from him slightly and looking up in to his eyes and smiling at him.

"Yeah Randy, don't worry about it mate, so we might get a little bit wet, but we have coped with worse." Ted said coming over to give randy a pat on the back.

Randy gave them all a weak smile, he was grateful that he had such great friend and he hoped that one day he could return the favour.

"Ok what are we standing round here for then, lets get going before that storm hits." Randy said getting his optimism back and swinging his pack on to his back he made his way back into the forest.

"He will be fine Mickie." Ted said as he saw Mickie's concerned expression as she watched Randy's sudden change in mood.

"I know it's just when he feels like he has done something wrong and needs to put it right he can get a little obsessed." Mickie said trailing after Randy who was cutting a pretty quick pace though the trees.

"I know what you mean, but we should get going those clouds are looking nasty, and I think a storm has been brewing all day." Ted said as Maryse linked arms with Mickie as the first gust of wind hit them as the leaves from the ground were picked up and whipped in to their faces.

"I know I have been feeling like that all day." Mickie said clinging on tight to Maryse as she called out to Randy.

"Randy don't get to far ahead this storm is closing in and I don't want to loose you."

Randy stopped and let them catch up. Taking Mickie's arm and Ted grabbing on to Maryse the four of them forged back up the mountainside, past their tree with their own private message and on further looking for the place where they had gone wrong.

Present

"Were you scared?" Katie asked Mickie as they pulled in to a road side station to get some gas. Mickie had been travelling on the Empty sign for about 10 miles and was very grateful when the gas station loomed up attached to a small town on the out skirts of .

"I guess, you could feel the storm coming you know like it was pushing down on us from above. We agreed pretty quickly that if it got any worse we would make camp for the night. There were plenty of caves about and we had some cooking equipment and our sleeping bags." Mickie said as the attendant came over and Mickie smiled at him and asked if he could fill her up.

Katie knew that they had to stop for gas, but her mom seemed to relax once they were no longer getting closer to their destination. She had realised that whatever they had came to do, or to see was some where in the state of Missouri, and in the city of .

Staying in the car Katie watched as her mom walked into the shop and paid for the gas. There were several guys in the gas station and most of them gave Mickie more than a passing glance. Katie often wondered why her mom never had dated anyone else. Men obviously found her attractive even though she was knocking on the door of fifty, and she was not shy around the opposite sex.

As Mickie climbed back in her car she noticed the curious look on her daughters face and arched her eyebrows.

"What?" Mickie said as she pulled the door closed behind her and turned on the ignition.

"Nothing." Katie said as they pulled back on to the highway, she decided that would have to be a story for another day as she settled back in to her seat and waited for her mom to continue with her own story.

Hope you liked this kind of short but I promise the next one is going to be long so don't hurt me. As always please review they make me very happy.

Ps. Just watched Mickie vs Tara in a steal cage match I wish WWE would have done more things like that when they were there. Now its just pillow fights and playboy bunnies again. Gives women a bad name and sets us back about thirty years, but I have a feeling that's how the chairman wants it. Anyway rant over hope you enjoyed this chapter


	11. Chapter 11

Hey back with another update, too much snow to work my horses, which not so good for my bank balance but great for my writing.

Enjoy

Present

Mickie was looking for the right street, she had not been to St. Louis for a long time and the landscape was slightly unfamiliar to her. Knowing she was getting warmer as things started to become more recognisable she glanced at Katie who was looking tired with her head resting on her hand, and she had her eyes half closed.

Mickie knew that it had a been a long few days for both of them, not only physically but mentally as well.

Reaching over and tapping her daughter on the shoulder Mickie grinned slightly as Katie gave a snort and jolted upright in her seat.

"What, oh sorry mom." She said whipping the heal of her hands against her eyes and trying to shake off the sleep.

"What's say we pop into this lovely café I know and grab some lunch? Lord knows I could do with a cup of coffee right now." Mickie said trying to offer Katie an innocent grin, but it didn't work.

"Mom you always want coffee, but sure I'm starving and it would be nice to get out and stretch my legs." She replied as she looked around her as the info structure became more high rise less farm house.

Mickie turned the car right off the high street and off into a small car park next to a café which had several tables and chairs outside.

Climbing out of the car Mickie could feel the warm sun beating down on her head now and marvelled at how the day had changed so suddenly.

"Wow pretty warm now do you fancy sitting outside." Mickie said pointing at an unoccupied table as Katie took a seat and grabbed up the menu.

"You hungry or something?" Mickie asked cocking her mouth into a half smile and sitting opposite her daughter.

"Yeah I am as it happens, that's because you never feed me." Katie said an evil grin on her face as a waitress came up behind then pen at the ready.

"She didn't mean that." Mickie smiled at the waitress who returned her smile and looked at Katie.

"What can I get you miss?" She said as Katie pondered the menu, tapping the edge of it against the table in an ever increasing rhythm.

"Not getting any younger here hun." Mickie said giving Katie a tap on the leg with her foot.

"You might not be but I have years left." Smiling widely Katie finally ordered the hot dog with a side of fries and Mickie made two.

"Your going to pay for that one young lady." Mickie hissed at her daughter but was smiling to take the sting out of her words.

"I learnt from the best." Katie replied as Mickie cocked and eyebrow.

"Oh and who was that?"

"Uncle Ted." Katie said and had to repress a small laugh. Mickie playfully smacked her on the hand and sat back in the sun light as she let it warm her face and wash away the years that had been gathering there for the last 100 miles or so.

When their drinks were brought Mickie decided it was time to start up with her story again, she was seriously running out of road here and there was no time like the present.

"So where had I got to?" Mickie asked trying to remember where she had left off.

"You had just started to head back up the trail once you found out you had gotten yourselves lost." Katie replied as she watched with hungry eyes as their food was delivered.

"Are yes I remember." Mickie said as she thanked the waitress and pulled her plate closer to her so she wouldn't have to reach, worse loose half her fries to her daughter.

"Yeah the wind had gotten pretty bad but it was a few more minutes before we heard the first crack of thunder."

Past

It had been about fifteen minutes since that had turned around and started back up the mountain. It was hard going, the wind was right in their faces and Mickie was amaze that it hadn't started raining. The air was thick and it crackled with the anticipation of the lightning to light up the sky and the thunder to shake the earth.

"Come on we have to get out of this storm." Randy called across the wind and there were no arguments from any body.

Ted spotted a cave which seemed like it would be big enough for them to all squish in to. Going in first Ted had to duck pretty low to fit but it was big enough for all of them just. Even though Randy was almost half sticking out it was better than being out in it.

No sooner had they taken shelter that a rumble of thunder reverberated around the mountain and it sounded even worse in the eco of the cave.

"Damm but that is creepy." Ted said as he pulled Maryse in close and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You're telling me, its making me teeth ache." Mickie said sitting on Randy's lap so he could pull himself more under the cover of the cave and share body heat.

The lightning made them all jump, they all exchanged nervous laughter at each others reactions as for a brief moment the entire cave was lit up and then plunged back in to near darkness.

The rain started moments later, it fell in almost golf ball size drops, they could here the individual sounds of each drop hitting the leaves on the forest floor at first. Then it became mote of a white noise as it began to fall faster and harder.

Randy tightened his grip on Mickie, he felt so responsible for the predicament they were in now, he knew none of the others blamed him at all but that didn't stop him from hating himself just a little bit right now.

Mickie could feel Randy grip tighten and his body stiffen, she knew he was still angry at himself for getting lost and this storm was not helping with his guilt.

Tanking his hands in her own she caressed the top of his hand with her thumb and pressed her lips to his cheek.

"Don't worry we will be fine we can sit this out here until it passes." Mickie whispered in his ear as another crash of thunder hit and almost made Mickie have a heart attack.

"See its right over head now it will all be over soon, and we can be on our way" She said unsure as to whether she was trying to convince Randy or herself. The storms when she was young had been so exciting she loved watching them. But viewing them from her bedroom window and sat huddled in a cave were worlds apart. Here in this dark slightly smelly cave she was just a little scared, if it hadn't been for Randy holding her so tightly she was sure she would have screamed at the last flash of lightning.

"Yeah we will be fine, I know that, but you know me sometimes I just can't let something go." Randy said keeping his tone light so Mickie would know he was partially joking, but they both knew he was his own harshest critic.

"So do you think we will make the lodge today now or should we be thinking about making a temporary bed for the night?" Ted asked finally shifting slightly so try and awaken his butt cheeks.

"Depends on how long this storm goes on for, but I wouldn't get your hopes up for those hot toddies tonight." Randy replied giving Maryse a wink as the lighting lit up the sky once more and Mickie glanced outside and up at the thick clouds over head.

Her prediction for a short sharp storm was not turning out to be quite right, taking a deep sigh she snuggled down against Randy's chest in an attempt to keep warm.

"Is it me or is it a bit smelly in here?" Ted said as he sniffed the air coming from deeper inside the cave and wrinkled his nose up.

"It's defiantly you." Mickie grinned at him and she could feel Randy's chest move against her as he suppressed a laugh.

"No seriously, I think there is something in this cave, something that died quite a while ago I would say." Ted said ignoring Mickie and Randy as Maryse started to get up and move closer to the entrance.

"It really is bad back there." She said sitting opposite Mickie and Randy now at the mouth of the cave where the air was fresher.

"Hey lets get in here." Ted said pulling Maryse up and sitting her back down on his lap breathing in the fresher air from outside.

"Any one fancy I spy?" Ted asked after a few minutes silence as they all turned to look at him as though he was an alien who had just dropped in from Mars.

"What, I was bored." He said trying to defend himself, plus it was safer than telling stories, which for him were dangerous, he was quite an exuberant drunk.

"What about 20 questions then?" Maryse suggested which met with far greater approval than I spy.

Deciding who got to go first was a game in itself, unable to choose who was going to start they all had a best of three rock, paper, scissors.

Winning Randy thought of his first celebrity and announced to everyone he had got one.

"Ok I am ready." He said as they started with the usual man or woman, dead or alive, no one noticed the slight trickle of water that was headed down the mountain towards their cave.

"Damm my arse is soaking." Ted said standing up quickly and almost throwing Maryse onto the floor.

"Oh shit mine too." Randy said standing up a little more carefully than Ted but quick enough to get off the wet floor.

"It's the rain its running down the mountain and straight into this cave." Mickie said watching as the slow trickle of water turned into more of a flow.

"We have to get out of here." Randy said pulling their packs off the floor and they all pulled out their water proofs.

They had not packed much in the way of wet weather gear, it pretty much amounted to some rain Mac's and a pair of over trousers.

"Where are we going to go?" Ted asked as he pulled on his coat and splashed slightly in the puddle that was gathering inside their cave.

"Not sure look for another cave higher up or perhaps go back to our tents near the hot springs." Randy suggested as he pushed himself out side of the cave followed by Mickie and Maryse, Ted brought up to the rear and he looked up at the clouds which seemed if it was possible even darker than before.

Present

Mickie finished her hot dog and pushed her plate away.

"Time to hit the road I think." She said as she caught the waitress's attention and asked for the check.

"Ok, I am so stuffed." Katie said patting her belly and leaning back on her chair. The waitress brought over the bill and Mickie paid it and they left the café. Katie climbed back in the car which was now like an oven, as it had been left in the sun.

"Few." Katie said rolling down the window as Mickie started the engine and pulled out of the car park.

Grateful that there was now a breeze blowing though the car Mickie leaned her forearm on the window sill and breathed in the fresh just rain air.

"So are you ready to see you dad?" Mickie asked Katie as they turned of the main road and headed off more towards the suburbs and Katie fought off the feeling of butterflies in her stomach.

"I guess so, I suppose you can never be to prepared for a moment like this." Katie said unsure if she wanted to do this at all. She still had not heard the end of her mom's story and she knew they were pretty close now.

"You have nothing to be worried about honey, I promise you." Mickie said as she pulled on her sunglasses and smiled slowly at her daughter.

End of chapter 10

Oh am I evil or what, as always please review this story is pretty much coming to and end, I am sad but we are not there yet so if you would like to see the next chapter review and let me know, the more reviews the quicker I write.


	12. Chapter 12

So sorry for the delay in the update, bad weather has kept me from my computer. I have been waiting to write this for a week now I hope it is worth the wait.

Past

The rain was not letting off one bit as they ascended the hill. Mickie tucked her head down and pulled her hood firmly around her face to ward off the stinging shards of rain. She looked up every other stride though so she would not loose sight of Randy who was up ahead trying to find the easiest path back up to the main track.

Ted was taking up the rear still, but he was keeping a firm grasp of Maryse's hand.

Suddenly the ground seemed to rise up sharply and then level off, Randy bent down and grabbed Mickie's hand and pulled her up on to the path as she stepped over some rocks. Both then turned around to help Ted and Maryse over the small hill and they all turned keeping their backs against the side wall of the mountain to keep the worst of the rain from hitting them.

"We should look for some more cover!" Ted called over another crash of thunder as the clouds up above showed no signs of breaking anytime soon.

"Yeah but lets at least head in the right direction!" Randy called back and they all nodded in agreement.

Making sure they kept as close to the limited shelter the mountain provided they all descended the main path, which even in this poor light and bad conditions was well marked. Mickie thought it served them right getting lost for messing about so much.

The path was not steep but it was slippery, water ran down though the cracks and gully's and was creating its own mini network of rivers. Mickie was concentrating on keeping her balance as she hung on to the back of Randy's rain Mac and she didn't notice Maryse fall behind her until her legs were taken away from underneath her.

"Oh shit." Ted shouted as Maryse's hand slipped from his grasp as she pitched forwards and straight into Mickie.

"Randy watch out!" Ted called as he followed the girls as fast as he dared, but they came to a stop in a pile at Randy's feet.

"You ok?" Randy asked bending down and picking them off the floor and although a little shaken both were fine.

"This is getting dangerous." Mickie said inspecting the raw scrape on her elbow.

"I agree lets find somewhere and keep our heads down." Ted said as he scanned the area but sore nothing.

Pressing on with no choice the group made small progress down another steep hill as they had now managed to make it halfway to the bottom. They were all getting tired though and the cold rain was starting to make even Randy shiver as he whipped the worst of it out of his eyes.

"There!" Ted finally cried as he pointed off down the hill slightly to a large formation of rocks.

"You think it has an opening?" Maryse said as they all stopped and scanned it from above on the ridge.

"Well if it does it will be facing away from the storm, which is what we need." Ted said as he saw movement out of the corner of his eye.

"Only one way to find out, you guys wait here." Randy said as he slipped and skidded down the hill.

"Randy, what come back, oh what's the point." Mickie said more to herself than anyone else as he watched Randy come to a halt by using the side of the cave.

He disappeared from view for a moment and all of Mickie's body went tense.

"It's great there is a large opening good and dry!" Randy called up suddenly poking his head around the corner.

"Be carful though it is slippery." He called as he rounded the corner and placed one hand on the edge of the cave for support.

Mickie watched as the world slowed down. First she saw his fingers try to get purchase on the cave wall but slide off, then she saw his body sharply dip to the right and his left hand wave about in the air like a windmill. Then his legs left the ground and his shoulders disappeared as they made contact with the floor. The rest of his body followed as he rolled end over end down the side of the mountain.

"No Randy!" Mickie screamed finally coming to her senses at what she had just scene.

Plummeting down the hill, half on her feet half on her bum Mickie spotted Randy on his side against a tree, he was about twenty feet down and had been stopped before he had made the edge of the cliff.

"Oh my God Randy are you ok?" Mickie said sliding to a halt beside him and crouching down, immediately placing her hand on his cheek and trying to wake him.

He had a large bruise just above his eyelid and his face was covered in scratches.

His clothes were soaked and covered in mud and forest debris. Mickie picked at the leaves and mud from his clothes to help settle her nerves as he had yet to move.

Thinking suddenly she placed her fingers at his throat. Feeling around she felt her own heart skip a beat as she could not find his pulse. When she felt it drum against her fingers she took a breath in.

It was not a strong rhythm though and she knew this was pretty serious.

"Mickie is he ok?" Ted said painting for breath as he and Maryse arrived at the scene and looked down on the pair with worried faces.

"I don't think so, he has not woken up and his pulse is weak." Mickie said placing her hand on his face once more and whispering in to his ear.

"Wake up honey, please open your eyes." She said so that only he could here her.

"What's up with his stomach?" Maryse said bending down to take a closer look at Randy as she abandoned her mission to look at his head injury and looked at his abdomen.

"OH my Ted we have to get help now." Maryse said standing bolt upright and stepping away from Randy's body.

"Give Mickie our sleeping bags and use them to cover him with." She added getting out her own sleeping bag and arranging it over Randy's legs. Taking Ted's she placed it over his torso, making sure she did not touch the stick protruding from his stomach which was already starting to leak blood from the wound.

"Maryse?" Mickie pleaded with her eyes as she watched them both grab the rest of there stuff .

"We will be as quick as possible, I promise, keep him warm and wake him up if you can, the more he remains conscious the better." Maryse called as she and Ted practically ran up the hill.

Mickie turned to look down on the pale face of the only man she had ever loved. His eyes were moving under his eyelids and Mickie clasped his hand in hers feeling the icy coolness of his fingers.

"Randy please wake up it's Mickie." She said softly as she saw him move slightly as his face scrunched up in pain.

"I feel like I have been hit by a tractor." He said his voice coming out in a raspy hiss.

"You had an accident, decided to go hill surfing without the bored." Mickie said trying to smile as Randy attempted to sit up.

Mickie placed a hand on his shoulder and pushed him back down.

"Don't try to move it will make it worse. Ted and Maryse have gone to get help, for now you are going to lie still and we can have a nice chat to keep you awake." Mickie said forcing the tears to remain in her eyes, even though it was still raining and water was running down her face, Randy probably wouldn't tell the difference, but she had to be strong for him.

"Chat a not sure I am up for that right now." Randy said letting out a sudden cough and Mickie finally allowed the tears to fall as she saw the small trail of blood which now ran from his mouth towards his ear. Using her thumb she whipped it off his cheek and pressed her lips to his to cover the action, but she could see in his eyes he already knew what she was doing.

"Mickie it's bad isn't it." It wasn't a question, more a statement that needed conformation and Mickie gave a small single nod of her head as she could not and would not lie to him.

"Mickie!" Randy said his voice slightly stronger now, his hand clasping round hers tighter demanding that she listen to him.

"Promise me, once you get off this mountain you will live the rest of your life with no regrets, because I have none."

"Randy please don't"

"No listen, I got to spend 6 wonderful years with the woman I love, got to hold her every night and tell her how beautiful she was every morning. I have no regrets, I want you to live without them, do what you want to do with your life, don't you hold back because you wish I was still with you and you don't feel like you deserve it, because you do."

"Randy, I love you, I don't want you to leave me, how am I not supposed to regret that?" Mickie said as she watched his eyes close.

"Because you will have to." He said as his hand loosened its grasp on hers and a small trickle of blood seeped out of his mouth as his head lulled to the side.

"No don't you leave me!" Mickie cried as she placed his head in her hands and shook him slightly. His mouth opened slightly then it went slack.

"I love you. I promise I will live my life everyday, with everything I have" She whispered as she allowed his head to rest on the ground, as she collapsed the rest of her body across his chest and placed her arms around his neck and cried into his soft skin.

Mickie didn't know how long she stayed like that just hugging him and allowing her tears to fall but when she looked up she noticed that the rain had turned to a light mist and the clouds were beginning to dissipate. Standing up she backed away from Randy and hugged her arms around her body tightly shaking with emotion and the cold.

There was no fan fair no bright lights, only the dull sound of the chopper blades as they forced the air on to Mickie's head. She watched as two paramedics touched the ground and ran to Randy.

"No pulse Kathryn get the paddles."

"360 charged." Randy's body arched upwards but they still had no pulse for him, the older male paramedic started compressions as the younger one Kathryn gave Randy mouth to mouth.

"Come on!" The man shouted as they tried the paddles again. Finally both of them stopped and the woman looked at Mickie finally seeing she was there.

"Are you ok ma'am?" Kathryn said coming over to Mickie and placing a thermal blanket around her shoulders.

Mickie just about managed to nod as she was given a harness and was hoisted up into the helicopter and in to Ted's waiting arms.

"Maryse's couldn't come there wasn't enough room, I am so sorry Mickie." Ted said holding back the tears to he could remain strong for her as he watched the body of his best friend settled in the back of the chopper.

Mickie awoke in a hard hospital bed, the memory of the helicopter flight and her arrival at the hospital was kind of a blur, she had been told she had hypothermia and was whisked of to be re warmed and sedated.

As she fully regained consciousness now she realised that she wasn't alone, the young female paramedic that had helped to save Randy was at her bed side and she was holding something in her hand.

"I thought you might want this." She said softly and allowed a gold chain to drop from her hand into her fingers. The letters RKO were hanging from the lowest end and Mickie watched the light glint off them.

"My father had one just like it, he died when I was only 13." She said as Mickie levelled her eyes with her.

"My mom sold it soon afterwards though she said she couldn't bare to keep it in the house." She continued as realisation dawned on Mickie.

"Your mom, she had her own shop?" Mickie asked cautiously as she took the chain from the woman's hand.

"Yeah in Alabama, just a small one, I have not been there since I was a girl." She replied as she watched Mickie remove the letter from the chain.

"Here your father would have wanted you to have this." Mickie said handing the woman back her chain.

"I couldn't possibly."

"It was yours long before it was mine Katie." Mickie said remembering the name she had signed on the poster for the woman's daughter who had sold her chain all those years ago.

"If you're sure, thank you, and I am so sorry for your loss." Kathryn said as she held the chain in her hand tightly and turned to walk out of the room.

"You may want to talk to the Doctor before you leave though." Kathryn said over her shoulder as she offered Mickie a small smile and left Mickie confused not for the last time that day.

Present

Katie sat in the car as Mickie turned off the engine and opened her door. The tears Katie had shed had left tracks down her cheeks and Mickie lent over and whipped at them softly with the pad of her thumb.

Mickie had not cried whilst telling her story, she had wept for her lover so many times now she was all out of tears, she had promised him she would live her life and she had.

When the doctor had told her she was pregnant Mickie was stunned at first then unbelievably happy, she knew now that Randy would never really die that she would have a part of him always.

Watching that part now walk along the stony walks ways though the cemetery Mickie was obscenely proud of her daughter.

"Here honey." Mickie said with a light hand on her shoulder and she turned to the dark marble head stone. It was nothing elaborate, just plain and elegant. It said her lies Randy Keith Orton beloved son in our hearts always. April 1st 1980- June 11th 2012 aged 32.

"Thank you for telling me." Katie said as she looked at her fathers grave stone, she knew now why her mom had not told her before. She would not have understood, or been strange enough, now she was, the story her mom had told her was enough to allow her to accept that she would never meet her father, but she was sure now she could here more stories about him and finally let him become part of her life in some way.

"Honey he would have loved you so much, and I'm sure if he as I suspect is lording it up there, where ever that maybe he is looking down on you right now and is smiling at his beautiful daughter." Mickie said as she allowed a single tear to fall from her eyes and run down to dip off the side of her cheek.

"What about his parents?" Katie asked wondering if she still had grandparents to meet. Mickie sighed deeply.

"You did meet them you were very small, Randy's death hit them very hard, not six months after Bob got diagnosed with liver cancer, he seemed to give up the fight and he was gone within a year. Elaine is still alive, but she won't recognise either one of us she has Altzymers, it does make me sad to think about both of them, it is my one regret, that they could not have seen you grow up." Mickie said as they turned to head back for the car. Mickie placed her hand though her daughters looped arm and they made their way under the swaying trees as the wind began to stir them, the first signs that autumn was on its way in their branches and the colour of their leaves.

"Maybe we should pop in and say hello to Steve on the way back, every time I have took a chance when that poster has turned up it seems to have turned out wonderful." Mickie said with a grin as she opened up the car.

"My name?" Katie said as she climbed in after her mother and shut her door.

"Yeah and I don't know why you don't use Kathryn it's such a beautiful name." Mickie said as she started the engine and backed up out of the car park.

"No mom, and I think we should avoid tall dark and obsessed over you guys as much as possible." Katie said as she tuned an slumped in her chair and looked out her window at the cemetery disappearing in to the distance.

"Oh spoil sport." Mickie said as she settled in for the long drive, a little stop wouldn't hurt, after all Randy had told her to live with no regrets. Turning to glance at her daughter Mickie smile to herself, now she knew the truth about her Daddy.

THE END

I hope you liked that, hands up who saw that one coming, now hands up who cried.

I have to say, normally I go back and read my own stories once in a while, I'm not a narcissist or anything, but I like to see what I did well and what I didn't, not sure if I can read this sad story again at least not for a while.

It tried to end this on a happy note, but I knew this was going to end like that from the very first word I typed, hope I didn't ruin your Christmas, thank you for reading. Please let me know what you thought, I would love to know if I got this one right.

(or not)


End file.
